Better Late Than Never
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: He left her for the life he wanted to live. But is it too late to get her back after seven years when she's with someone else? DHr/HHr AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **All characters belong to our queen J.K Rowling and no one else. I'm not gonna repeat it again.**

* * *

 _Focus._

He took in a huge breath as the word echoed in his head.  
 _  
_ _All you need to think about is the game._

He sighed with his head buried in his hands, his eyes tightly shut while the words kept repeating in his mind.

 _If not for yourself then win it for me Harry._

 _Her_ voice spoke to his thoughts, it always did.

It gave him motivation, a reason to win.

She had always been his strength.

He opened his eyes and looked around the empty room, before gearing up to win for his country.

It was weird actually; he was playing against those who were once his family; his English mates.

He had left England by choice, but was it wise?

"Of course it was," he muttered to himself as his mind drifted towards her smiling face.

As much as he denied it, he missed her.

Only if he would've chosen _her_ , he wouldn't be playing against England today.

"Doesn't matter anymore," he said to himself with a frown as he put on his gloves. "She's a married woman now."

It pained, it really did; knowing the woman you once loved had ended up with the man you had least expected for her to end up with.

It was _his_ entirefault; he should've chosen her and not his dreams.

She was worth spending a lifetime with.

"Potter! Get your ass down here!" His coach called out. "We're going in five!"

He sighed to himself and shook his head before grabbing his broom and walking out of the changing room.

All he had to think of was this one word-

 _Focus._

* * *

"AND PRESENTING YOU TEAM USA!"

One by one the team member few out into the stadium in full energy and zeal while the crowd cheered for the handsome men who threw them kisses and flirtatious winks.

Her eyes wandered around at the speed of lightening as the commentator roared out the names.

"HERE COMES JOHNSON, MOORE, DAYLE, WILLIAMS, GOMEZ, PEREZ AND THE ONE AND ONLY POTTER!"

The crowd cheered louder as _he_ circled the stadium, shooting everyone his dashing, boyish smile. Her heart fluttered at his sight on the big screen that her lips couldn't stop themselves by curling into a huge smile.

Even after years he looked the very same; that dashing young man her heart once fell for.

She was happy for his success; leaving her back in England made some sense sometimes, he was happy.

And so was she.

She still couldn't register that it had been seven long years since she saw him in flesh.

"AND NOW, PRESENTING THE HOME TEAM; TEAM ENGLAND!"

She howled louder in excitement as seven players dressed in royal blue zoomed out of the opposite tent and flew across the stadium.

"HERE IS OUR UNDERDOG WEASLEY, FOLLOWED BY ZABINI, THOMAS, WATSON, JONES, WELLS AND OUR CAPTAIN FOR TODAY, MALFOY!"

She cheered whole heartedly and ever so loudly as the captain of England zoomed around the stadium before stopping by her stand and giving her a flying kiss.

'I love you!' She mouthed to which he gave another flying kiss.

'I love you too!' He mouthed back before taking his position in the middle of the stadium where the seeker of the opposing team was glaring daggers at him.

"Daddy! Daddy win!" The excited voice of her son sitting next to her diverted her mind from a certain emerald eyed wizard. "Mummy daddy win!"

The brunette laughed at her child before scooping him up into her arms. "Daddy is gonna win us this game Scorp, take my word for it!"

The little boy cheered for his father while his mum silently admired her son's excitement through her chocolate eyes.

Her little Scorpius loved his father.

She then smiled proudly at her husband, who was now facing the rival seeker; who happened to be the man she was once in love with.

The fire of the gun finally commenced the match, only for her to repeat those words in her head.

 _If not for yourself, then win it for us._

This time; those words happened to be for her dear husband.

And not for the long lost lover who she knew had his eyes on her.

* * *

"Stop staring at my family Potter!"

His rival's voice broke his eyes from the big screen which had their camera focused on the brunette witch and went back to the seeker in front of him.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was speechless.

"It's something you could've had if you never left her here." The blonde further taunted with a sneer. "You've hurt Hermione too much that I've finally got a chance to teach you a lesson today."

Harry glared over to the blonde wizard who threw him a nasty look before flying away from him.

Draco Malfoy was just _distracting_ him.

"I'm here to win the game Malfoy!" Harry called u after him. "That's what I'm focusing on!"

Malfoy chuckled and suddenly seemed to find something glimmering right in front of his eyes. He looked back at Harry and then motioned at the snitch as it flew further away from him.

"OHO! LOOKS LIKE MALFOY SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND TAUNTED POTTER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE AUDIENCE!" The commentator laughed, bringing Harry's ears to turn red.

"What's Draco doing?" The brunette angrily muttered to herself as her husband dodged a bludger and kept searching for the snitch.

"I'm sure he was just distracting Harry," A voice next to her spoke. As a reflex, she pulled her son closer to her and turned to the speaker. As soon as she recognized the face, she sighed in relief and gave him a huge smile.

"Thank Merlin it's just you Ron," She murmured softly, giving her friend a brief hug. "What took you so long?" She further asked.

"Ronny!" Scorpius exclaimed and jumped into his godfather's arms. "Ronny, daddy win!"

"Yes champ, he's gonna win!" Ron laughed at the little boy when England scored a point. "GO ENGLAND!" he roared.

He then looked at the brunette who was shaking her head. "I'm sorry Hermione but England just scored," He explained sheepishly. "I was late because I had to leave Luna and the baby back at the Burrow. Our little Rose isn't keeping well."

Hermione's eyes widened in concern for her goddaughter when to opposing team scored. She looked back to the pitch and found the two seekers nearly at an arm's distance as they chased the snitch.

While her friend understood the reason behind that apprehensive look of hers.

"He's actually here isn't he?" She asked Ron softly. "It feels so-"

"Weird, I know," Ron finished for her, while adjust the jumping toddler in his arms. "Are you okay?"He further asked her softly. "Or is it uncomfortable seeing him in flesh? I mean, it's been seven years for you after all."

Hermione sighed and didn't answer for a while.

Of course it felt weird seeing her ex-best friend/boyfriend when he left her without an explanation all those years ago.

But somehow, Hermione was relieved to see Harry all healthy and good.

She still cared for him after all he did was to leave her all alone.

"It does feel weird," Hermione finally answered with a smile. "In a good way."

* * *

"Focus, focus,focus!" Harry aggressively muttered to himself, trying his best to dodge Malfoy who was now chasing him. "Almost there!"

However his speed dropped down as a bludger nearly hit him by the arm and the entire stadium gasped anxiously.

"I'm sorry it never hit you Potter!"Draco taunted and continued chasing the snitch, leaving a fuming Harry to glare at him.

"I'll show you who's the winner you bastard!" harry angrily muttered to himself when again his eyes spotted the snitch. Not missing a second, he dashed towards it.

"LOOKS LIKE A CLOSE MATCH NOW!"The commentator announced. "BOTH POTTER AND MALFOY ARE AIMING TOWARDS THE SNITCH!"

Harry didn't care that Hermione was married to Malfoy out of _all_ the gits in Britain. All he cared now was to get hold of the snitch right in front of him and-

"THE SEEKERS ARE GOING FOR A WONSKI FEINT!" The commentator anxiously announced. "OH MERLIN I CANNOT SEE THIS!"

He then realized that Mafoy was diving towards him and really soon the two were diving towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry then closed his eyes and then reached his arm out towards the snitch, only to realize that-

"MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

His emerald orbs opened to realize that they had lost the match and his broom had gone out of control. He heard his name loudly being called out from amidst the crowd before he was caught by his arm by someone.

"You should thank me for saving your sorry arse!" Harry looked up to find Draco Malfoy sneering at him. "I would've left you to die if it wasn't for my wife!"

Harry gave him a confused look when Malfoy got them to the ground and helped him stand up. The crowd around their celebrated their victory while the two unwillingly shook hands.

"Malfoy," Harry rasped out. "I'm not thanking you for saving me," The blonde's eye widened in surprise. "But thanks for taking care of Hermione when I couldn't."

Draco had no words to utter when he felt being enveloped by the team. All he understood was that this man still cared about his wife.

"TEAM ENGLAND WINS THE 2006 QIDDITCH WORLD CUP!"

It was when the young Malfoy realized that he had finally won England the World Cup and cherished the moment of being carried around in the arms as pride overcame his emotions.

"Draco!" He heard his wife call out. "Draco!"

"Let's put the lad down, his missus is here!" One of his teammates teased and set Draco on his feet only when he was tackled by his three year old son.

"Daddy win!" Scorpius exclaimed and giggled as his father hugged him close. "WIN!"

"Yes, I won!" Draco exclaimed and smiled at his wife. "We won!"

Hermione laughed and flung her arms around him, only to bury her nose into his robes. "You scared me right there!"She spoke against his chest.

 _Both of us did_ , Draco thought to himself and glanced at Potter, who was being nursed by his team. The two men stole a look, when only the blonde placed a kiss on Hermione's head.

"It's just a Quidditch match Hermione," He said with a laugh, when the brunette playfully glared at him.

"If something would've happened to you, I wouldn't have the courage to tell you that-"

His grey eyes widened at the unsaid news. "That?" He prompted.

She laughed and pulled him in for a long kiss to which the stadium wolf whistled and howled. Breaking away, she gave him a twinkling smile.

"We are having our baby number two!" She whispered happily, only to find her lips being captured by her husband again. His embrace made her feel safe; secure.

However there was a small part of her heart which hurt knowing that Harry was looking uncomfortably at him.

She felt like as if she had been cheating on Draco with her feelings.

Hermione loved her husband; she really did.

But sometimes the guilt of having feelings for her past lover made her feel insecure.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm back yet again.**

 **Actually, I wasn't planning on writing till January but one of the users 'Fat ppl are harder to kidnap' suggested a wonderful plotline for a story.**

 **I loved it so much that I started to work on it and well … here I am!**

 **So thank you so much reader!**

 **And just for the starters, this story starts with a DHr and ends up with a HHr. Just saying, in case you want to continue reading.**

 **I love both the ships but I'm a Harmonian all the way!**

 **Anyways, just let me know of your thoughts for this one!**

 **And HAPPY 44** **TH** **NATIONAL DAY for all the UAE residents (Like me! ^^)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello … It's me.**

 **Okay, it's getting annoying.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the prologue and thanks for your responses in every manner ^^**

 **To be honest, I wasn't expecting to update this week but here I am!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

 **Let me remind you, this story starts as a DHr and ends as a HHr.**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

Later that night Draco Malfoy stared into the ceiling of his moonlit room while his arms wrapped itself tightly around his wife's naked form. His thoughts then drifted towards Potter's words in the stadium earlier.

That git had bloody thanked him for taking care of Hermione!

The blonde smirked to himself as his eyes drifted towards the sleeping brunette in his arms.

He had never imagined sharing his martial bed with Hermione Granger as a notorious teen.

Who knew that she would be the woman to capture his heart?

He couldn't help but brush a stray curl off her freckled cheeks and watch her peacefully breathing as she slept. Hermione was a beautiful woman after all.

Potter was a fool when he chose Quidditch over this woman!

"His loss," Draco muttered to himself and gently placed his hand over his wife's flat belly. He smiled knowing that there was their bug number two in there and couldn't wait to hold a baby yet again in his arms.

Truth to be told, Draco was as anxious as he was now when Hermione had announced her first pregnancy nearly four years ago. His father had never in his life had given Draco a 'man up' talk or had never told him how he handled him as a baby.

Lucius Malfoy was busy serving that bastard Voldemort after all; he had missed the moment of Draco's birth itself.

But who had imagined him to end up with Hermione seven years after?

After she was dumped by Harry Potter nonetheless?

Draco laughed to himself when he felt his wife stirring in his arms. He smiled as she gave out a sleepy moan and looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Hermione asked her husband with a yawn. "You had a long at the pitch and then in the bed."

The blonde smiled. "Something kept me up for a while," He said softly.

The brunette mumbled something under her breath and snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. "All you require is sleep Draco," she whispered. "Unless you want another round of sex-"

"You always read my mind Hermione," The young Malfoy cut her off playfully. "After all, you can't resist me and you know how much I love when you scream out my name."

Hermione scowled and playfully hit her husband's bare chest. "Such a pompous git," She muttered. "Tell me _why_ I agreed to be your wife again?"

"Let's see, maybe because you loved the way I pleasured you every night-"

"I think, I'll just go and check on Scorp-"Hermione started as she moved away from Draco's body when only she was pulled close and was kissed soundlessly. She sighed against his lips and responded equally with love as her fingers dove into his baby-soft hair.

Hermione loved her husband to death.

And maybe she knew him so well that she knew what kept him up late in night.

She broke away and gazed into his mercuric orbs before pecking his lips again.

"Is it something about Harry which is bothering you?" Hermione asked him softly when for moments Draco didn't answer. "For Merlin's sake Draco, please answer me so that my suspicions of you being gay are confirmed-"

"If you were a guy, I'd be gay for you," Draco said playfully.

"Well, that does just- anyways, answer me sweetheart." Hermione said again with more pressure in her tone that her husband couldn't help but answer her concerns.

"He- well he _still_ cares about you," Draco said softly or rather mumbled as his wife's eyes grew bigger. "He in fact thanked me for taking care of you-"

"Did he?" Hermione asked him rather coldly. "Why does my life _still_ concern him?"

"Well, you _still_ seemed to matter to him-"

"Draco," Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Harry is my past and yes maybe I _did_ care about him until I got to know you. I'm sure our wedding announcement in the Prophet was a 'fuck off' sign for him-"

"So you're saying that you don't feel for him?" Draco cut her off gently while Hermione remained silent for moments.

Did she still care for Harry?

Hermione would be lying to herself if she said no.

"Maybe I do," She answered softly. "He was not only my boyfriend but also my closest friends. There was a lot of distance between us after he left and none of us tried to mend the crack. But bad things happen to good people you know."

Draco nodded when he found her gaze on him as she smiled sleepily and gently caressed his cheek.

"You know what the best thing about him leaving was?" Hermione asked. "It was you. I met you, fell in love with you, and married you. I moved on a long time ago when I chose you. Scorpius is a proof," She took his hand and placed it on her flat belly. "This little one is a proof," She further said. "I might've seen him after ages in person today and yes, I had weird fluttering of butterflies in my belly. But in the end, you're my husband and I love you. I said 'yes' to you because you were there for me when I needed _him_ the most." In the end she smiled as Draco leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Her words satisfied Draco and he just knew that Hermione would never take a second even to run away to him into that stupid Potter's arms.

Merlin he loved her so much.

He was glad that she had mothered Scorpius and even their baby number two.

Draco Malfoy had never felt luckier by having her in his arms.

He broke off and placed a loving kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I love you too," He murmured against her skin.

The brunette smiled dearly at her husband and said "This time it better be a girl."

All he did was to laugh and say "I'm praying for it to be a little girl too."

* * *

He hated it.

He hated the fact that Hermione was deeply in love with her husband.

"No scratch that," Harry mumbled irritatedly, staring into the ceiling later that night. "I hate the fact that her husband is Malfoy."

There, he finally admitted it out loud.

Harry hated that _Draco Malfoy_ of all eligible wizards in England had married Hermione Granger.

"I'm glad that she has moved on," he further mumbled as the vision of Hermione and her son came into his mind. "Their son is also pretty handsome. I just hope that-" he sighed and closed his eyes.

 _He isn't his father's shadow_ , he finished in his mind.

Harry knew that it was his fault that all of this was happening. If he hadn't left England, Hermione would've been his wife now.

And it was _his_ children that she would be carrying.

"Let's not think about it," Harry said and realized something.

Hermione was happy with her life and he was happy too.

End of story.

There was a knock on his door which made Harry reluctantly open his eyes. He glanced at the electric clock on his right and then raggedly got on his feet.

"Must be the jet lag." He said and found the morning sun rise behind the window. "It's time to get used to it."

There was another knock on the door before Harry sleepily trotted towards the door and opened it. To his surprise, there stood a tall ginger who was smiling at him.

The green eyed man yawned and smiled at the man who was his best friends and invited him in. Before anything could happen, the man brought Harry to him for a manly hug.

"How have you been mate?" Ron asked and patted Harry on his shoulder. "It's been ages."

"Three years," Harry agreed and broke the embrace. "I'm sorry but my room is in a mess, I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour-"

"I'm sorry I popped in without informing you." Ron cut him off gently and gave him a sheepish smile before sitting down on the couch.

Harry joined him and there was an awkward silence knowing how little they spoke nowadays.

After Harry had left England, Ron was the only person he ever kept in touch with. After his messy break up with Hermione, Harry had nearly lost Ron's friendship when only, he asked him to take care of his girl. Ron knew that Harry still cared for Hermione and he deserved to know if she had moved on to live a happy life.

And so, they still exchanged owls once in a while.

"I've heard you've decided to move back," Ron started the conversation.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm moving back home," he confirmed softly.

The red-headed man nodded and smiled. "Why now Harry?" He asked. "No offense but, is it because of _her_?"

Harry questioningly raised a brow at his friend and shook his head. "It's not because of Hermione," he said quietly. "It's just, I missed home and I was tired of Quidditch, last night was my last match. I applied for an Auror's position at the Ministry yesterday," he explained. "And it's just, things were quite messed up when I left, you know that Ron."

Ron nodded. "Things were very messy indeed," he agreed. "Hermione's happy, just for you to know."

Harry stared as his friend as he continued. "Harry, I know you want to fix your friendship with Hermione because it was _you_ who left her when she wanted you to stay. I'm sure you know it was _your_ fault that you guys aren't talking nowadays-"

"Ron I'm completely aware that it was my fault," Harry said calmly. "You don't need to keep reminding me every time." He sighed. "I never wrote to her or even apologized. I feel guilty every single second about it. I'm just scared to face her Ron. Moreover, she is married to Malfoy-"

"And they are happy."

"And they are happy." Harry finished. "At least she's happy, that all I wanted. And so are you."

Ron smiled at him and nodded. "We still miss you," he said. "And as much as I know, Hermione misses you the most. She doesn't show her feelings on the outside but I know her. She still asks me if you sent me an owl or something. Even Draco knows, but she's stubborn, you know it."

Harry smiled to himself. Ron just confirmed that Hermione still cared for him and he couldn't be happier.

Hermione was happy with her own married life but she still had hopes for him to come back.

Harry was sure that she still wanted his friendship.

"I'll try," Harry said. "I'll try to face her and ask her for forgiveness. And if she hexes me, I'll try again because I deserve it."

Ron laughed knowing that his friend was serious about getting back to Hermione.

Only Ron knew one thing which both their friends didn't.

That they were in denial.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two weeks late and I apologize for that.**

 **I had been busy with my final design sessionals which was an utter disaster.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your follows, favourites and even reviews. I'm glad all of you have your own ideas of how the story is** **going to end up!**

 **Moving on …**

* * *

Hermione smiled at her son as she started to button up his shirt of royal blue, while he kept faces at him mum. She knew that Scorpius was in a "big boy" phase even though he was just three and a half. However despite her husband's requests of letting the little boy learn on his own, Hermione loved her little Scorpius to death and had always spoiled him rotten.

She would miss all of it once he left for Hogwarts.

"Mummy, I can put the tubbons on my own!" Scorpius said with a frown when his mother laughed and smooth ended his blonde locks.

"You can't even say buttons properly, are you sure you can button your shirt properly?" Hermione asked playfully with a smile.

Scorpius pouted as Hermione stroked his soft hair and gently tugged on his chubby cheek.

"But I'm a big boy." Scorpius mumbled as his mother laughed and placed a kiss on his head.

"But you'll always be my little boy," his mother whispered and placed a kiss on his nose. "Now, let's go see of daddy has made you breakfast-"

"Is he making pancakes?" The little boy asked excitedly.

Hermione shrugged and gave her son a huge smile as she scooped him into her arms and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As they neared their destination, Scorpius' face lit up as the smell of his favorite breakfast took over his senses.

"PANCAKES!" He exclaimed and squirmed in his mother's arms so that she would let him down.

Hermione could hear her husband laughing as their son ran into the kitchen and exclaimed in joy as Draco flipped a pancake over the stove. She just stood at the door, mesmerized as her husband placed a kiss on their son's head before he sat him on the table.

Hermione could watch this scene for the entire day.

"What's got you stuck there love?" Draco asked Hermione with a goofy smile. "Is it me or is it our little Scorpius?" He further asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"ME! ME!" Scorpius exclaimed to which Hermione laughed and entered the kitchen.

"Of course it was you Scorp," The brunette smiled at her son and took out a dish. "Our son is a charming boy and everyone has the rights to look at him like I do." She further said playfully as Draco flipped the pancake into the plate.

"Then even I'm your _charming husband_ and every woman has the right to look at me like you do," Draco playfully retorted at which his wife pulled him by the shirt collar and threw daggers into his eyes.

"You listen to me Mister Malfoy," Hermione started. "No woman, do you get me, _no woman_ has the rights to look at you like I do." She purred seductively, to which Draco smirked and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"Merlin woman, I was joking!" Draco laughed and kissed her again before placing his hand on her flat belly. "Why isn't the squirt growing?" He further asked impatiently.

Hermione laughed and glanced at her son who was playing with his imaginary friend. "Maybe because I'm just ten weeks pregnant and it doesn't start growing till the twelfth week," She whispered to which Draco pressed his palm further into her belly. "You're much more excited about this than the last time." She remarked.

"Because I'm certain that it's a little girl," Draco said with a smile. "Not that I'm unhappy to have a son but you know, we never had a girl in our family for generations and I've always wanted a little sister," He explained and looked at Scorpius. "We should tell him soon."

"We should," Hermione agreed. "I wonder how he will react."

"I'm sure he'll be excited." Draco said. "But yes, I think he will probably assume that it's a boy."

Hermione laughed before placing a brief peck on Draco's lips. "Let's wait until I start showing." She said before placing the plate of pancake in front of Scorpius who at an instant gorged over his breakfast. Hermione stroked her son's hair and then looked back at her husband.

"Anyway, I'm running late for work," She said. "Is it possible for you to meet me for lunch?"

All Draco did was to frown and shake his head. "I'm so sorry love but I have a meeting today with the French Minister of Magic and I guess it will take my entire day." He said and walked over to her. "I'll be dropping Scorp by the Weasleys and then will be apparating to the Ministry. Do you want me to drop in with a surprise?" He asked his wife with a wink.

Hermione laughed and gave Draco a lingering kiss as again his palm came to rest on her belly. She broke off as their noses met for an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you," Draco murmured. "You better not strain and take care of both of you."

Hermione nodded and placed a last peck on his lips. "Okay." She said with a smile and then dropped a kiss on Scorpius' head. "I'll see you in the evening Scorp." She said before leaving the kitchen and waving at her family for the last time.

"Bye mummy!" The little boy exclaimed which brought a huge smile on Hermione's lips before she took a handful of floo powder and stood inside the fire place.

She was glad that every morning was spent like this.

Hermione dearly loved her family.

"Ministry of Magic!" She shouted firmly before she disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

"So you're officially starting your duty today," Kingsley declared as he smiled at the standing in front of him. "Welcome to the DMLE Auror Potter."

Harry smiled at the minister as they formally shook hands. "Thank you Minister Shacklebolt," he said. "It's good to back home and working with the ministry."

The old minister laughed and patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure you wanted to choose this as your career ages ago but I know multitalented young men like you tend to get lost when it comes to choosing their career," they laughed. "It's better late than never right?"

Harry laughed and nodded before greeting the minister yet again then leaving his office. His broken dreams of becoming an Auror were coming true. Harry wanted to change those incomplete dreams to reality-

 _Except that Hermione isn't by my side._

Harry sighed knowing that his thoughts were right; his life was incomplete without Hermione.

 _Why_ did he choose Quidditch over that beautiful woman in the first place?

"I was a fool." He muttered to himself.

Harry knew that it was only true.

Shaking his head and putting the past behind, Harry decided to enter the personal cabin that had been assigned to him. He was awestruck at the appearance; it was the entire Gryffindor common room fit into that one small room.

Harry felt home.

"Welcome to the DMLE Potter!"

Harry turned around to have a look at the familiar speaker.

He cringed while the other smirked.

"Thank you Malfoy," Harry said calmly and turned back to walk inside the room. He was so engrossed in its contents that he forgot that Malfoy was still at the door giving him an unamused look.

"Are you still upset about the World Cup?" Draco teased and invited himself into Harry's cabin. "Or is it because of _something else_ that is bothering that pathetic mind of yours?"

The emerald eyed wizard gave out a humorless laugh. "I never knew that you played professional quidditch." He remarked.

"Well, the captain had a last minute injury and since they had seen me at practice, the team called me in," Draco explained. "You see, my position in the Ministry gave me an advantage." He then smirked. "You should be thankful that you're not working under me or I would've made you suffer."

Harry laughed at Malfoy's attempts of pulling his leg; he was trying too hard.

"Congratulations on your promotion Malfoy," Harry said genuinely. "I've heard that you've been promoted to the Deputy Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The blonde nodded and gave him a smile. "Thanks for your genuine approach Potter," He said. "And it wouldn't be possible if it were for you or Hermione in the first place."

Harry's breath hitched as _her_ name smoothly left Malfoy's mouth.

"You know, I owed you both so much after you proved my mother and me innocent in the trials," Draco continued. "Well, I've thanked Hermione enough; she's my wife and we have a child, but Potter, I still owe you a lot." It was then their eyes met in understanding.

Harry knew whatever Draco was saying was nothing but truthful.

He was aware that Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

"Malfoy, you took care of Hermione when I couldn't," Harry said in a low, defeated voice. "I'm sure you know what she meant to me, still means to me." He sighed. "Does she hate me?" He asked with a small laugh.

Draco laughed at Harry's comment and shook his head. "Hermione pretends to hate you but I assure you that she doesn't," He replied. "In fact, she misses you a lot and _that_ happens to be a huge concern for _me_ because I'm her husband."

Harry smiled to himself and nodded as Draco continued.

"We have a son, his name is Scorpius and he's three. She's probably spoken of that troll incident of yours like around a thousand times," Draco laughed. "Not only about that but even about all her adventures with you. It sometimes brings tears to her eyes; she tries her best to hide them."

"And she's so bad at it!" Harry commented.

"She's bad at it," Draco agreed. "Potter, what I'm trying to say is that; please don't hit on my wife. Just be friends with her; mend the broken pieces. It's written all over your face that you're guilty for leaving this country and even her all those seven years ago. And Hermione misses you the most among all your loved ones here."

Harry closed his eyes as Draco's words kept repeating in his mind. Hermione cried in her sleep and it was all because of him.

She had moved on with her life, yet she hadn't moved on with the fact that Harry had left her for his passion towards Quidditch.

Harry hated himself the most at that moment.

And all it took him was a conversation with Draco Malfoy to understand Hermione's thoughts.

"Your son looks adorable by the way," Harry quietly remarked with a smile. "He's got Hermione's smile-"

"And even her eyes," Draco said passively. "I'm making sure that he gets a lot of attention from me which I never got from my father at his age," He said while clearing his throat. "Scorpius will love meeting you in person-"

"Excuse me Mister Malfoy," A stout lady came up by the cabin door. "Your wife is waiting outside the department and wants to see you before you leave for your meeting with the French Minister." She said before nodding nervously at Harry and disappearing from the sight. Draco sighed and straightened himself before bringing out his right hand to Harry.

"Will I be seeing you soon Potter?" Draco asked with a smile.

Harry just stared at Malfoy's outstretched hand for a while before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Definitely." Harry replied with a smile before he watched Draco walking away from the cabin.

For a moment he couldn't believe that Draco had indeed become a better person and wanted Hermione and himself to patch up.

 _Hermione …_

She was right outside his department.

And he had to see her.

Harry at an instant practically ran out of his cabin and to the DMLE entrance like an excited little child only to find himself frowning slightly at the scene which beheld his eyes.

There she was smiling dearly at Malfoy who gently wrapped her in a one armed hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Harry took in a large breath as she smiled and then glanced towards his side.

And all of a sudden, their eyes met.

All the possibilities of becoming friends again flashed into Harry's mind.

And he wasn't the only one to be having those thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

"Should I be jealous?"

Hermione looked back at her husband as he playfully remarked. "It's been a minute and you've been staring at him." Draco further said.

The brunette flushed pink and didn't dare to look back in Harry's direction. "Draco, um-"

"Go have lunch with him," Draco suggested. "It's written all over your face that you want to talk to him."

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment when only she felt a kiss being placed on her head.

"I'm running late for the meeting," Draco said. "I suggest you both catch up with a cup of tea and clear out all the misunderstandings-"

"Draco, I have nothing to talk about!" Hermione cut him off.

The blonde merely smiled and gently pinched her chin. "I'm sure you both have loads to say. At least _Potter_ does," He placed a small peck on her lips. "I'll see you and Scorp before dinner." He said before leaving her to stand idly in front of the auror department.

She didn't want to turn around and watch him look desperately at her.

Hermione knew that Harry had an ulterior motive of moving back to England.

And it was to gain back her trust and even her heart which now belonged to her husband and child.

She couldn't just let Harry steal her away from Draco.

 _What if he just wants friendship?_ Her mind wondered. It was possible that Harry wanted to mend up their broken ties and Hermione really wanted to do that too.

But she felt as if now wasn't the time for patching up with him.

Maybe it would take her days or even months for her to look into his eyes fearlessly.

The reason why she wanted to distance herself away from her ex lover was because she couldn't trust his decisions.

He might leave her alone all over again.

* * *

 _Why isn't she looking at me?_ Harry desperately thought as Hermione started to walk away. _She's leaving-_

"Hermione!"

Harry paused for a moment as the brunette ignored his voice and walking away. _Why_ did he even call out for her?

"Hermione!" Harry called out again as he started to follow her. "Hermione, wait up!"

She suddenly stopped but didn't bother to turn around. Harry sighed in relief as he halted too, waiting for Hermione to acknowledge his presence.

As if Merlin heard his wishes, he watched as Hermione turned around and looked at him expressionlessly.

And were those tears in her eyes?

When it was time for him to speak, no words were uttered by Harry's mouth as he was too busy to admire the beauty in front of him after seven long years.

Hermione had grown into a radiant woman. Her brunette tresses once waist length, now crossed her shoulders, her freckles shone under the morning light. Her body was surprisingly curvier, probably after mothering a child. While her eyes, her beautiful chocolate orbs were still the very same.

Mesmerizing and full of tears; just as Harry saw them for the last time.

"Hi." Harry said stupidly and mentally cursed himself for saying it out loud.

For a moment he found the woman looking at him speechless but she soon cleared her throat.

"Hi." Hermione whispered meekly with a small smile, which nearly took Harry's breath away.

Merlin he missed her so much.

"How are you?" Harry asked her softly, yet awkwardly.

Hermione merely nodded and struggled to keep her unshed tears intact.

Her tears were fighting against his intense gaze.

"Good," She said. "What about you?"

Harry chuckled and shoved his fists into his pockets. "I'm just fine," He said. "Just got myself into the DMLE."

Hermione nodded and gave him a smile. "I'm just a couple of blocks away, in the Department of Mysteries." She said and there was a curtain of awkward silence drawn between the two of them.

Hermione didn't want them to be like this. She was sure that her heart was beating madly against her ribcage, aching for her to embrace him and tell Harry how much she missed him. She was so glad that he had managed to bring up an awkward yet short conversation while all she did was to ignore him and walk away.

All she wanted was his arms holding her tightly while she cried happily.

But Hermione wasn't ready to forgive him so easily.

Hermione straightened herself and looked again into his enticing emerald eyes. "Harry, I have some work to do," She said and saw his smile faltering. "If you want we can catch up during lunch. I mean, Draco won't be here today so I'll be on my own."

Harry nearly lost hope of talking to Hermione when only she suggested that they have lunch together. On that Malfoy wasn't there.

 _Perfect._

"Okay," He nodded. "How about in that muggle bakery cafe outside the Ministry?" He further suggested.

The brunette considered for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Alright," She said and gave him another smile. "See you."

"See you," Harry greeted back as he watched Hermione walk away. He inwardly grinned to have her to talk to him.

He couldn't wait for the hours to pass by; Hermione would be with him.

That's all what mattered.

* * *

Hermione's fingers fidgeted nervously under the coffee table while her eyes occasionally glancing towards the door. It was ten past one and Harry hadn't yet arrived.

"Wonder what got me to ask him to meet me?" Hermione muttered to herself when a pair of stormy gray eyes came into her mind. "That stupid ferret!" The further whispered to herself; rather angrily.

It was when at bell at the entrance rang and she found Harry entering the bakery in a rather disheveled state. He looked like what Hermione remembered as his post-sex look-

"Shut up Granger, you're a married woman!" Hermione reminded herself as Harry spotted her and gave her a huge smile. She smiled back in response as we walked over to the table and sat on the vacant chair in front of her.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Harry apologized. "I actually got my first assignment as an auror and that got me running around the ministry like a headless chicken-"

"It's quite alright. I've seen Ron running around like that before," Hermione said cutting him off gently.

Harry uncomfortably shifted in his seat when a waitress came over to take an order. Hermione caught her smiling flirtatiously at Harry and frowned as Harry smiled back at her.

"Would you like to order sir?" She asked shyly, ignoring Hermione's presence.

Harry glanced towards the brunette witch who couldn't meet his eyes and grumbled under her breath. He then looked back at the waitress. "A simple vegetable sandwich and chamomile tea for the lady and a plate of fish and chips with a cup of strong coffee for me please." Harry said with a tight smile before looking at Hermione. "Do you want anything else?" He asked her to which she shook her head and looked at the waitress.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a fake smile as the waitress disappeared and yet again, as awkward silence engulfed their table.

Harry intently looked at the witch in front of him as she kept her gaze away from him. He had sensed discomfort in her eyes when the waitress tried to hit on him.

Hermione still cared about him how much ever she tried to hide it.

"You still remember," Harry heard her speak softly. "You still remember what I like."

He nodded and gave her an affectionate smile. "I remember," Harry agreed. "Do you still hate coffee?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Draco got me a habit of loving it," She answered. "Especially when I was working so hard for getting into the ministry."

Hermione did notice the small frown which grazed into Harry's face before he came back to normal. "I saw your child in the newspapers and recently in person during the world cup. He's truly beautiful," He remarked as their eyes met. "His name is Scorpius, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled fondly at the mention of his son. "He's my little boy," She said. "Harry trust me, anyone can fall in love with him, he's just so-" She paused and laughed. "Well, he's a huge fan of yours."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise to which Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It's probably because of Ron." _Or me,_ she added in her mind.

Harry smiled along with her knowing that she was just being a proud mother of her young son.

"What about Malfoy?" He further asked. "How did you two exactly-" He paused feeling uncomfortable at the thought of seeing the young Malfoy with Hermione.

"Well Harry, he was there for me when I was all alone," Hermione said calmly, as all those memories of Harry leaving her ghosted her thoughts. "My mum passed away in a car accident just a week after you left and you know after we had cleared Draco's name in the trials, he and I had become good friends," She looked back into Harry's concerned yet guilty eyes and continued. "I tried to push everyone away, but Draco kept breaking through all the barriers-"

"Hermione why didn't you owl me?" Harry cut her off as tears started to threaten her eyes.

"Maybe because I didn't want to see your face after you _dumped_ me!" She retorted angrily. "Or maybe because I thought that after whatever happened, you wouldn't reply back to my letters-"

"I would've done that," Harry defended himself. "Hermione you know how much I cared about your mum-" _about you_ , he silently added.

"I know you did," Hermione said as a tear slid off her eye. "But I was- I was scared!"

Before Harry could ask her any other questions, the waitress came up with their orders and placed them on the table. As she left, he looked over at Hermione and found her staring at his coffee; rather nauseatingly.

"Harry, please take this coffee away from me," Hermione pleaded as her hand went to cover her nose and mouth.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly as she suddenly got on her feet and hurried towards the toilets. He kept wondering why had she done that; or was it because she was unwell?

Moments later Hermione appeared with a red face; probably because she was crying and had thrown up. She came back to sit on the chair, when Harry drew away his coffee mug from her.

"I thought you had come to like coffee." He remarked and watcher her sip on her tea. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded frantically and took a bite from her sandwich. Damn the pregnancy hormones and damn the sickness.

She didn't answer him but only continued to munch on her meal when Harry decided to do the same.

Minutes passed when Harry watched her as Hermione gently dabbed the napkin against her mouth. This had been a rather funny lunch as neither of them spoke after that small argument they had.

Hermione found him looking intently at her when she decided to speak. "I'm sorry for my outburst before," She said. "It's just that these hormones-"

"What hormones?" Harry cut her off when Hermione realized that she had slipped it off.

"Well Harry, I'm with a child," She said softly, to which Harry looked closely at her. "Another reason why we can't exactly patch up at _this_ moment-"

"Don't give me excuses," Harry said rather irritated. "Congratulations in order but Hermione, I thought that we could-"he sighed. "Look, I accept that I shouldn't have left you or England, I was a git. But Hermione, all I'm asking is for your friendship. Merlin I miss you so much!" She looked up at him. "You've been my good luck charm ever since-" he paused and looked into her widened chocolate orbs. "Before every match I played, I always heard your voice; it always gave me a reason to win. Not for myself but for you. I do realize that I was a first class arsehole to dump for fucking quidditch, I still am in fact. Nevertheless, I miss my best friend and I want her back in my life." He closed his eyes. "I loved you Hermione and maybe I still do. If I can't get your love, I want your friendship. I'm sure you're a great mum and Malfoy is an amazing dad and I don't want to ever break you away from your family."

Tears filled into Hermione's eyes yet again at Harry's confession. She really wanted to forgive him and accept his friendship. She would be lying if she ever decided to ignore his sincere words.

Hermione just missed Harry so much!

She nodded before opening her wallet and placing the money on the counter before gathering up her robes and handbag. Before she got on her feet, she looked into Harry's teary eyes and said "Just give me some time Harry. My heart is beating strong for my family. You broke it all those years ago but Draco and Scorpius healed it. And with you back in my life again, I'm afraid it will be broken if you ever leave me again," Harry gave her a solemn look and shook his head. "Time is all I want Harry, that's all."

Harry nodded as he kept himself in her shoes and understood her situation. He couldn't blame her; she was waiting for him but soon gave up.

Watching her getting up and leaving hurt his heart.

But moments later her voice gave him hope.

"Harry," He turned around to find Hermione smiling sadly at him. "I want my best friend back too; I just miss him so much."

Those words brought up a huge smile on Harry's face.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 2016 people! ^^**

 **I don't have any New Year resolutions, except for finishing this story by July (probably)  
**

 **I thought I'll just get over the part where Harry and Hermione meet up. And seeing my end semester exams are coming up next week (along my 20** **th** **birthday) I thought of giving you guys an early treat.**

 **Trust me when I say things will get better by the next chapter. Until then showere me with your opinions and reviews!**

 **Also, thanks for the follows and favorites; you guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 4

The past one month had changed Harry's life completely. Being home and spending time with the people he love made him realize the things he had been missing for the past seven years.

He truly felt home and vowed never to leave the country again.

Nowadays, Harry spent most of his weekends with his eight year old godson Teddy Lupin, who had been living with his grandmother Andromeda for all these years. The little boy was delighted to meet his godfather after years of listening to his stories from the Weasleys and from his auntie Mione. Harry felt nothing but a stroke of guilt knowing that Teddy was almost growing up the way he did; with no parents and thankfully an amazing grandmother and an expanded family. He promised to himself to be the best father figure and friend to this little boy and grant all the wishes and desires of his.

And then there was Hermione; _his sweet Hermione._

There was so much of awkwardness between them, yet he was willing to try to patch up with her.

The last time he saw her was at the brunch at the Weasleys and he couldn't help but admire her glowing face; she was pregnant after all. Harry was delighted to meet little Scorpius, who had an uncanny resemblance to both his parents; with Hermione's eyes and smile. The boy was taken to Harry and they ended up talking about Quidditch and other things.

However it was weird for Harry to see Malfoy being treated as Weasleys' very own. He had to admit that he had changed, both by looks and behavior and was somewhat thankful to Merlin that Hermione was in safe hands and was happy.

It was a sign for Harry to move on.

And he was trying his level best to take it positively.

Ginny was single again, and he had got the courage to ask her out on a date. That night was spent well however Ginny admitted that she could never feel anything for Harry other than the platonic love she had for him. Harry couldn't blame the girl and took her departure as a sign of finding other women out there.

There was certainly _someone_ who was waiting to be found out there.

And now, it was a Sunday morning and Harry was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, munching on his single toast as the sound from the radio filled up the quiet background. He flipped the page of The Daily Prophet which he had been reading when a song started to play on the radio.

 _Pass me that lovely little gun_ _  
My dear, my darling one  
_ _The cleaners are coming, one by one_ _  
_ _You don't even want to let them start_

His lips tugged into a bright smile as memories of the hocrux run came rushing into his mind. Harry remembered it to be the very same song that he had done a silly dance on.

 _They are knocking now upon your door_ _  
_ _They measure the room, they know the score_ _  
They're mopping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little hearts_

That night; that one night everything could've changed. Their lips were so close, he could feel her breath on his nose, and they could've kissed.

He and Hermione could've been together then.

"But she was in love with Ron," Harry said with a sigh and munched on his toast again. Sure Hermione had been in love with Ron then, but in the end after a few months after the war, they had gotten together.

Harry's smiile widened as the memory started to pay in his mind like an old film.

* * *

" _I can't believe that our Hermione is now nineteen!" Ron boomed as the three friends clunked their glasses and started to sip on the Butterbeer. "It feels like yesterday when we met this bossy little girl who was commenting on my magic."_

 _Harry and Hermione laughed as the brunette tinged pink. "Well I was just excited," Hermione defended herself as the boys continued to laugh._

 _Harry chuckled and looked dearly at his friend and took a sip of his drink. "Look at her now! She's now the Head Girl of Hogwarts and also a war hero!" He said proudly. "She's always got our back Ron, don't forget."  
_

 _The red-head laughed and gave Hermione a twinkling smile. She shyly smiled under his gaze before looking back at Harry who had a questioning look on his face._

" _No, I'm not hitting on her mate, we aren't getting back together." Ron explained Harry._

" _But the way you were looking at her-" Harry said all confused when Hermione shook her head and gave out a small laugh._

" _He's just teasing me," Hermione said and gave Ron a pointed look as he continued to smile. "You know I told you that I had my eyes on someone else-"_

" _When are you going to tell me?" Harry asked her desperately as Ron excused himself from Hermione's bedroom. "I'm sure you told Ron first-"_

" _Of course Ron knows," Hermione cut him off gently. "That guy is partly the reason Ron and I couldn't work."_

 _Harry gave Hermione a look of disbelief while all she did was to laugh and scoot closer to him. She then took his cold hand and started to draw patterns on his palm with her thumb._

" _You know him," Hermione said with a smile. "However, I know him better."_

 _Harry frowned as his brows crinkled as if he was in a deep thought. "Dean?" He guessed while his friend shook her head. "Malfoy?" He asked in a tone of disgust._

 _Hermione laughed and shook her head again. "I don't even know what Dean's favourite food is!" She exclaimed. "And well, Draco is a better person now and both of us have started being civil towards one another. And we do share the Heads dorm. He likes pancakes-"_

" _Are you serious?" Harry broke her off in surprise. "You like Malfoy?"_

 _Hermione glowered at him. "You didn't let me finish," she said in annoyance. "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions?"_

 _Harry continued to sheepishly look at Hermione and allowed her to continue._

" _My guy loves Quidditch. He is the most loving, caring and the most selfless man I've ever met," She said smiling at him. "He loves treacle tarts, his favouite colour is blue, and he loves children."_

 _Harry's eyes grew bigger in surprise at Hermione's words and found himself leaning closer towards her as she continued to speak._

 _Or was it her?_

" _He can be annoying sometimes, such a git he is." She said with a small laugh. "But, he's always there for me whenever I need him. He's understanding and far too mature for his age," Hermione turned to look into Harry's eyes. "And you know what's that one thing I love about him the most?" At this Harry playfully shook his head while Hermione cupped his face. His eyes automatically closed and her lips fell on his eyelids placing feather light kisses on his skin._

" _His emerald eyes," Hermione whispered and nuzzled their noses together._

 _Harry's heartbeat gained speed and a small smile grazed over his lips. "How did you know?" He asked her softly. "The only person I said it to was-"_

" _Ginny, I know." Hermione finished. "She told me when Ron and I were together and I realized that you could be one of the reasons why he and I weren't working. I had fallen for my other best friend instead."_

 _Harry smiled and outlined her lips with his thumb. "I should've kissed you," He said. "That night in the tent."_

 _Hermione nodded and leaned into his touch. "You should've," She agreed. "It could've opened my eyes."_

" _What if kissed you now?" Harry asked._

 _Hermione smiled. "I won't regret it." Was all she said._

 _And so their lips met._

* * *

Harry's thoughts were interrupted but the sound of someone apparating to the doorstep. Soon enough the doorbell rang.

It was probably Andromeda and Teddy.

Jumping onto his feet he ran to the door before looking into the peephole. Harry's heart raced faster at the sight of his visitor.

It was Hermione.

Harry composed himself and raggedly brushed his fingers through his messy morning hair before opening the door.

There stood Hermione in a simple pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt. Her face bore no makeup but thick framed glasses while her hands remained folded against her chest, making her pregnant belly visible.

"Hey!" Harry greeted her with a small smile while she remained rooted on the spot. "Hermione?"

Hermione kept blinking aimlessly and then shook her head.

"It was a bad idea to come here," She muttered to herself. "Bad- _bad_ idea!"

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked slowly with a look of concern in his eyes.

The brunette looked up at him and sniffled. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "I know- I know Harry that its weird that I ended up at your doorstep to talk when I can't even come up with a proper conversation _whenever_ I see you-"

"You're rambling," Harry cut her off with a smile. "Come inside and I'll make you a cup of tea and we can talk." He suggested watching Hermione battling with her inner thoughts before she nodded and invited herself into the house. Harry closed the door and led Hermione led into the kitchen. "Any specific type of tea you'd prefer?" He asked her and she shook her head, before finding an empty seat on the table and occupying the chair.

Shrugging to himself, Harry continued to make Hermione's favourite chamomile tea while she quietly sat by the table and seemed to be in a deep thought. Soon enough Harry placed the tea cup in front her and sat on the chair opposite to hers.

"Glasses suit you," He commented and their eyes met. "I'm so glad I got rid of mine."

"I made you get rid of it," Hermione said with a small smile, earning a nod from Harry when silence engulfed them again.

"Draco's acting strange," Hermione said suddenly as she took a sip of her beverage, not missing the look of curiousness Harry was giving her. "I dunno what it is but he's been a bit distant from Scorpius and I for the past one week. He comes back early and spends most of his time _alone_ in the library. I wonder what's wrong with him."

Harry cleared his throat. "What about bedtime?" He asked. "I'm sure you tried to talk to him."

"I did," Hermione nodded. "He says that he's fine and is just going through a phase. I have no idea what he means by 'phase' when I'm the one who's going through an actual one," she eyes at her swollen belly. "He does talk to the baby though when he thinks that I'm asleep." She further said with a shrug and paused. "He keeps telling that he loves him or her so much, but he's afraid he wouldn't be able to be there for it."

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion as Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think over the words she said. "I know he isn't cheating on me, Draco wouldn't do that, at least _not_ to Scorp or our baby. But whatever it is, it's scaring me Harry you have no idea."

Harry watched Hermione carefully understanding her words and nodded. He knew that Malfoy would never even think for finding solace in other woman when he had Hermione. Plus, he had seen with his own eyes how much he loved his wife and even his son.

Scorpius always looked up to his father in pride.

"Hermione, don't think of such things. You worry too much," Harry said softly. "Trust me, I'm sure it's the work load, Malfoy will soon be back to normal." He gave her an assuring smile. "Besides, I'm sure the baby doesn't want their mummy to worry over things."

Hermione smiled back brightly at him and nodded, feeling contented after letting all her woes to Harry.

It felt as good as those old times, to both of them.

"Have you ever felt a baby move in their mother's belly?" Hermione suddenly asked as Harry's eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Um, actually my friend back in States got pregnant before I left for the Quidditch match. And well, we were in a stadium and it was crowded and she nearly fell off the stairs. Luckily I caught her and my hand _accidently_ brushed her belly; she didn't take it well." Harry explained as he tinged pink in embarrassment.

Hermione gave out a small laugh before taking his hand from the table. They both shared a knowing look which was held on for a few moments.

Both felt sparks igniting again.

Hermione blushed and placed his palm on her belly. For a moment, she saw Harry hesitantly looking at her.

And it was when the baby moved and a look of awe took over his face as she placed his palm closer enough so that he could feel the baby's movements.

"Ron had the same reaction when I made him feel Scorpius move," Hermione said with a small smile.

"It feels- _weird_ ," Harry said with a laugh and looked at Hermione. "How far are you?"

"Around four months and a week," Hermione answered. "Okay now, let me introduce both of you." She further said and looked at her belly. "Sweetheart, this is your uncle Harry, he's said hello to you already."

Harry smiled at the brunette as she fondly kept talking to the baby.

"He's been away for a while and he did hurt mummy's heart, yes he did." Hermione continued and found Harry smiling. "But he loves you already, I'm sure. Mummy loves you too and misses your uncle Harry very much," Harry's heart fluttered when she looked at him with teary eyes. "Mummy also did bad things to him; she ignored him, tried to hate him, but she couldn't. I want him back in my life baby; it will always be incomplete without him."

Tears started to threaten Harry eyes as Hermione looked back at him from the belly and gave him a small smile. "It's been awkward between us for the past one month Harry and you know I asked you for time," He nodded and she continued. "I think I forgave you the very same day I saw you in the ministry Harry, I just wasn't ready to accept it. And today, it was you who I wanted to talk about my problems with," Tears started to roll off her eyes. "I missed you _so_ much!"

"Oh Hermione!" Harry exclaimed before pulling her into his arms for an embrace. He hugged her closer, feeling the warmth of her body radiating into his cold skin. Burying his nose into her brunette curls he took in her unique smell of vanilla, which he had been messing for all these years.

"I'm so sorry," Harry murmured into her hair. " _I'm so sorry_."

Hermione shook her head against his neck. "Don't apologize," she said. "I forgive you Harry. _I forgive you._ "

They had finally found peace in each others' arms; it had taken back to those good old days.

In the moment, they were not the lovers who separated, but best friends who had found each other again.

* * *

 **A/N: A promised update after my exams, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Harry and Hermione are finally friends again eh?**

 **And what about Draco? What you think is wrong with him?**

 **You can always reply to the rhetorical questions while I pen down the next chapter. Since I have a two-week off before my next semester starts, I'll try to update once in a few days!**

 **Thank you too all who've been here for all this time (five chapters I guess)**

 **Anyways, please don't hesitate to drop a review or a PM.**


	6. Chapter 5

"You seem to look happy."

Hermione looked up from her book and found her husband smiling fondly at her. Merely twelve hours ago, Hermione had fitted that one missing piece in her life puzzle; her friendship with Harry.

She had a reason to be happy about.

"I'm glad you noticed," Hermione commented coolly. "Otherwise you keep spending a lot of time alone in the library, moping-"

"Hermione, you don't understand." Draco cut her off gently as he came to sit on his side of the bed. "It's just-"

"It's just _what_?" Hermione asked him firmly, keeping the book on the nightstand. "You know I am always ready to help." She further said with a smile.

Draco laughed and shook his head before pulling the blanket up his waist. The moment he was about to switch off the night lamp, Hermione took his hand and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you having an affair?" She asked quietly, testing the waters.

Draco looked back at his wife in disbelief and shook his head. "Hermione, do you really think that I'll do _that_ to you?" He asked her. "I _love_ youfor Merlin's sake!"

"I know. I'm just-" Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "It's just that you've been distant lately and I'm worried. Even Scorp has been asking me why haven't you tucked him and read him a story lately," she looked at him fearfully. "Tell me Draco, what's wrong."

Draco smiled at his wife and took her hand. Squeezing it firmly, he placed his free hand on the small bump if her belly and caressed his gently.

"It's just a bad phase with work," he said. "I just can't handle it you know, I need break." He laughed. "Hermione, you know you'd be the first one to know if something's wrong. And no, there's no other woman, other than this one with who I share my life with."

The brunette couldn't control that lone tear falling off her eye as Draco cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. Hermione responded immediately when time passed by and their kisses went on being more passionate and lustful. Pushing him wife gently on the mattress, without breaking their kiss, Draco coaxed her legs open with his knees and allowed her to feel his need for her.

Hermione moaned as their hips collided and her hands went under Draco's t-shirt to caress his back.

His hands travelled from her cheek, to neck, to breast, before it ended up against her swollen belly. Draco broke off and rested his forehead against hers as their breathes echoed the silent room.

"I'm here Hermione," Draco whispered. "I'm still here, loving you like I always did. It was just a small phase and it's over."

Hermione smiled at him as he fondly caressed her belly and then leaned in to place kisses to his baby who was slowly moving around in that small place for the past four months.

"If you're a girl, we will name you Cassiopeia," Draco said to the belly. "And if you're a boy, you'll be our little Hayden; your mummy loves that name."

"Are you still adamant about the baby being a girl?" Hermione asked her husband who looked at her and went to nuzzle their noses together.

"Yes," Draco answered and brushed some stray curls off Hermione's face. "It's going to be Cassie."

Hermione laughed before Draco dipped down to kiss her again. As he did, his hands started to pull her nightgown up her body, when her hand came to stop him from doing so.

Looking into his questioning eyes, Hermione answered him.

"I think Scorpius would want to snuggle in the morning," she said with a small smile. "He really has missed you."

Draco frowned playfully. "We can dress up later after finishing our business," he whined. "Let's have some fun for now. I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Hermione said looking into Draco's mercuric eyes before he leaned down to kiss her again. As he started to undress her, the couple heard a sound at the door.

Scrambling off Hermione, Draco turned around to find Scorpius sleepily rubbing his eye while clutching his soft dragon by the arm.

"Speak of the devil!" Draco muttered as his son climbed up the bed and snuggled into his mother's arms. Hermione glared at him as she whispered something into Scorpius' ear and placed a kiss on his head.

"I had a bad dream." Scorpius whimpered and looked at his father. "Mister Dragon became real and chewed off daddy's head!"

Draco laughed and gently took his son from Hermione and pulled him into his arms. The little boy instantly started to weep into his father's chest.

"I'm here Scorp," Draco softly spoke into Scorpius' hair. "No dragon will chew my head off. Daddy is the strongest dragon amongst all."

Scorpius sniffled and looked uncertainly at his father with his watery brown orbs. "And am I your little cub?" He asked softly.

Draco looked at his wife and then at his son and smiled. "Yes you are," he answered before the little boy buried his face again into his chest and dozed off within moments. Looking back at his wife, he tugged at her toes with his and entwined their legs together.

Hermione smiled and draped an arm over Scorpius' small for and scooted closer to the two Malfoy men. Dropping a kiss on her son's head, she closed her eyes in content.

"Harry and I are friends again," She said suddenly and smiled at her surprised husband. "I went over to Grimmauld's Place earlier today and we talked. I've forgiven him."

Draco gave his wife a genuine smile. "That's good news," He said. "But I can't decide if it's a nice thing to have Potter over here all the time-"

"Shut up!" Hermione scolded, hitting his arm. "Anyways, weren't _you_ the one who asked me to make up with him?"

"Well I couldn't see you sad, and we all know how much you love your friend," Draco said with a smile before closing his eyes, knowing Hermione was still curiously looking at him after his spoken words.

Only he knew _how much_ Hermione loved Potter.

* * *

It was a week later when Harry found himself standing at the door where Hermione once used to live. It had almost been two months and Harry didn't get to courage to face the wrath of John Granger, who in every manner had called him his surrogate son. After he broke up with Hermione and fled the country, Ron informed him that John had taken an oath of beating Harry to death for breaking his little girl's heart.

Harry promised to himself that he wouldn't try to defend himself but take John's beatings and even scoldings. He would do whatever it took to maintain his relationship with the man who was as important to him as his own father. Harry even had a soft corner for Hermione's mother Jean who had passed away in the car accidents weeks after he left England.

He had lost another mother and he never knew about it.

Until Hermione told him during their awkward first meeting after seven years.

His finger tingled nervously as he rang the doorbell and waited someone to answer. His heartbeat slowly started to gain speed when footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. And soon he had his words forgotten when his emerald eyes met the chocolate orbs of John Granger.

"Harry?" John asked uncertainly, yet surprisingly. Harry found the old man holding the doorframe with a firm grip.

"Good Morning John," Harry said with a small smile. "I know I should've informed before-"

"It's alright," John cut him off with a shake of his head. "Come in."

Harry looked questioningly at the man as he made way for him to enter and looked away from him. For a moment his mind pondered when he decided to enter the house anyway. A flood of memories ran into Harry's mind as the door behind him closed. He used to visit Hermione during those months when they were together which would result in cuddling, snogging and sometimes a heated session of love making in her childhood bedroom. However now, he was here to spend some time with Hermione's father, one of his two father figures, who seemed to be upset of him.

Well _of course_ it was expected; Harry left without informing John.

Harry's eyes then fell on the pictures which were placed neatly on the shelf below the staircase. His lips curled into a smile when he found a picture of Hermione as an infant, who was smiling happily in her mother's arms. There was then a perfect family photo of the Grangers, which Harry remembered seeing at Hermione's flat. Then came a picture of Draco Hermione and Scorpius', where the boy was a little baby; it was probably from the day he was born. The couple looked happy as they smiled into the camera; Hermione was shedding tears of joy.

Harry felt a streak of jealousy running in his spine.

It could've been _him_ instead of Draco.

However he was happy that Hermione had found happiness with his greatest arch enemy.

"You are missing out one picture." John's voice brought Harry's mind back to reality. The old man smiled at him and pointed at the last photo frame kept at the corner of the shelf.

It was a picture of Jean, who was posing with Harry and Hermione. The older woman was standing in the middle and had her arms around the younger couple. She was placing a kiss on Harry's cheek who blushed, while Hermione was looking at the two with a loving smile.

"Hermione didn't let me move it," John said as Harry picked up the frame and brushed his thumb over Jean's face. "She wanted this one to be here because it was Jean's favourite."

Harry nodded and placed the frame back onto the shelf. "I'm sorry," He murmured. "About Jean."

John nodded and started into the ground. "She was driving back from work when her car hit a truck. It-it was so brutal Harry, she couldn't make it. I was so broken. Hermione was-"

Harry could no more take his words, but instead he gave John a brief hug. He didn't expect Mister Granger to respond, and so he awkwardly he broke away.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered. "I just-"

"Come and give this old man a hug son," John said placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

Harry gave out a small laugh as John gave him a fatherly hug. Patting a few times on the man's back he withdrew and smiled at him.

"If you want to beat me to death you surely can," Harry said seriously. "I left Hermione because I was selfish and-"

"Hold your horses Harry, I know the story." John cut him off with a smile and led him to the living room. "I had forgiven you for it long ago."

Harry gave John a confused look as he sat on the couch. The older Granger merely smiled and sat down on the couch next to him.

"It's true that I was ready to kill you," The old man confessed. "But then Jean's death happened. You know she loved you a lot and so did Hermione. Instead of asking Hermione to stay away from you, I asked her to owl you, tell you about her mum's death. I'm sure you would've returned if you knew; Jean was a mother to you." Harry nodded. "I really wanted you to see Hermione cry in her sleep and wanted you to comfort her, she would only let you in. But you know how stubborn my daughter is," the two men laughed. "Luckily, that Malfoy boy caught her before she fell."

"How did you react when you found out that Draco was courting your daughter?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm sure you know that he used to _bully_ Hermione-"

"Actually, he came over one day and apologized whole heartedly." John answered. "He even revealed that he liked Hermione as a woman you know, and he even pointed out that _you left her_ ," Harry looked away uncomfortably. _"That_ kind of did it."

Harry gave out a laugh. "I'm sure you had come to hate me loads by then," he remarked.

"I was upset with you," John admitted. "Because I never thought that you will be the one to leave Hermione for your career," Harry's lips tugged into a frown. "But then, I couldn't be cross with you for longer, you are like my son after all." The two men exchanged a smile. "Ron kept me updated with your life and I wanted to say that I'm truly proud of you my son."

Some weight was lifted off Harry's heart as John patted his shoulder. "Hermione just pretended to hate you," John continued. "She still cares even if you get a tiny cut of fell off your broom."

"About Hermione, we kind of sorted things out last week," Harry said with a smile. "She came over, we talked and, she even made me talk to her baby." He laughed. "It felt crazy but it oddly felt-"

"Intimate?" John suggested to which the younger man nodded. "Yes, she made me feel Scorpius move around her belly and it just took me back to when Jean was pregnant with our little girl. I truly felt so old then, knowing that my baby girl was grown up."

"I wish to feel the same way if I ever have a daughter," Harry said. "That's only if I find someone worthy for my heart."

John gave harry a huge smile and nodded understandingly. "She's still out there somewhere Harry, waiting to be found." He said knowingly with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

It was when Harry remembered Ron saying the same words seven years ago.

If she was somewhere to be found, he would have to search.

Even if Harry did find her, he knew that she would never replace a certain brunette from his heart.

It was because to him, she was already worth a billion stars in the galaxy.

However he was sure, her heart was never his to belong.

* * *

 **A/N: Nah, nothing much of an update. But hey! I did it!**

 **Thanks for everyone's response. I'm happy that you guys are having your own version of the story but sadly I'll have to stick to mine.**

 **I'll try my best to update once more before my next semester starts next week and I'm packed up with a four day collaborative workshop in my college.**

 **Anyways, drop in your responses and thank you once again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a month; I know.**

 **I'm truly sorry that I couldn't update a bit earlier.**

 **And no, I was not on a writer's block. It's just that I could barely make some time to write the next chapter. Fourth semester of architecture has been keeping me busy.**

 **Anyways, thanks to all the readers who have stuck to this story and with me for all this time.**

 **Hope, this chapter is a comeback. Let me know if it is! ^^**

* * *

" _Harry stop!" Hermione giggled out as her boyfriend placed kissed along the column of her neck. "Mum and dad will be back any second!"_

" _I'm sure both John and Jean know what we are up to," Harry murmured against her sweet skin and slid his hand under her yellow dress. "After all, they have left two horny teenagers all alone-"_

" _You are forgetting the 'snogging on the couch'_ _part!" Hermione said catching her breath as Harry's thumb rubbed the inside of her thighs. "You are not making things easy Potter!"_

 _Capturing her lips yet again, Harry's thumb found its way to the swollen nub underneath her panties and started to circle it gently. Blood rushed towards his south as Hermione grinded against his fingers while he pleasured her._

" _I'm so close, don't stop!" She murmured against his lips as her hands dove into his hair. It was when the front door opened and the young couple missed to hear the sound of arrival of their guests._

" _I'm sure they are snogging on the couch darling," Hermione broke the kiss off at the sound of her mother's voice. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at Harry who quickly withdrew his hand from her. The two darted to sit up, only to realize that they were late._

 _Jean Granger stood at the family room entrance smirking at the young couple while John looked mortified at their actions._

" _Told you so," Jean said while winking at the younger couple who had the decency to blush and looked at her husband. "I'll see you upstairs." She told her husband before disappearing at the staircase._

 _There was a moment of awkward silence when the eldest Granger cleared his throat. "I'll just go and grab some beer," He said before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Hermione alone yet again._

 _Hermione could feel her ear heating up in embarrassment that she couldn't meet Harry's eyes. Her parents, who had never expected her to have a boyfriend, had caught her and Harry red handed while they snogged on the couch._

 _She heard him laugh and then looked at him incredulously. Burying her red face with her hands, she scooted into her boyfriend's awaiting arms which wrapped around her small frame while she cursed under her breath._

" _This is so embarrassing!" Hermione moaned out loudly as she felt a kiss being placed on her head. "And mum was smirking!"_

" _Your dad looked as if-" Harry laughed out. "I'm sure he would want me out of the house now."_

" _You got it right young man!" The couple heard John calling out of the kitchen. "I want you out of this house right now!"_

 _Hermione laughed softly and melted into Harry's embrace. "He's just joking," She said. "Plus he's jealous that he has to share my love with you. It had always belonged to him for the past nineteen years."_

" _Understandable," Harry replied with a smile. "He should consider the fact that I would never replace his place in your life. You just love him too much."_

" _I love you too you know," Hermione said turning to kiss him softly. "He should come in terms with that."_

 _Harry laughed. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if we carried out our business somewhere in private," he whispered. "What about your bedroom?"_

" _With a couple of locks and sound proofing spells, why not?" Hermione suggested with a wink and got on her feet. "Let's get on with it!"_

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open as the memory faded away in her mind.

That dream was a memory which felt so real.

 _Of course it was real._

Hermione sighed as the body spooning her pulled her closer while caressing the six month old baby bump as the baby moved around its mother's belly. Contentedly closing her eyes, she smiled knowing that those moments with Harry were just good memories and now she had a loving husband to spend her time with.

Harry was her past while Draco was her present and even future.

As simple as that.

Hermione turned to lie on her back and found her husband smiling at her. Draco was a handsome man, he always had been. However for in the past two months, Hermione had noticed that his face had gone much paler than it already was and there were hideous dark circles under his eyes. He had also seemed to have lost some weight and this sometimes worried Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Draco voiced out her thoughts as his mercuric eyes looked at her in concern as he propped up on his elbow and brushed some curls off her face.

His wife merely laughed masking her concern and shook her head. "It's just that you're so handsome," she said with a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's something I already know," he said seriously, which caused the brunette to laugh. "Love, you do realize that you're too bad at lying, right?" He further asked.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. He caught her.

But she had a better excuse.

"It's just that, the baby has been moving around and kicking a lot lately," She said and rubbed her belly. "Trust me, he or she has your seeker genes. You should be happy that you'll get to start a Malfoy Quidditch Team." She finished with a small laugh.

Thankfully Draco seemed to have bought her excuse as he laughed and slowly moved on top of her, gently coaxing her legs apart with his knee. Dipping his leg down to hers, he kissed her softly as her legs went around his bare waist; at least as far as her swollen belly could allow.

At an instant both were turned on and they were glad that there was no clothing to be removed. Gently burying himself inside of her, Draco looked into Hermione's chocolate orbs which looked at him with darkened desire.

"I didn't mean to teach our children _this_ type of Quidditch," Hermione moaned out as their hips crashed against one another in harmony.

"Oh they will surely learn on their own," Draco panted and then smirked before kissing his wife. "This is one type of game where they wouldn't need our guidance." He said against her lips.

Hermione laughed and then finally screamed her husband's name as she hit the edge of pleasure. Soon enough, Draco was in the same state before he could pull out of her and lay back on his side.

"You're wrong," Hermione finally said with a small smile as she turned to face Draco. "You have to give Scorpius "the talk" right beside he turn thirteen," she giggled. "Not that I want my little boy to grow up, but surely he will want to follow your footsteps."

Draco smiled and placed his hand on her belly, feeling their child kick against his touch. "I want Scorpius to learn from a better man," he said. "You know how fucked up my childhood was and I'm not exactly the person who I would want his role model to be-"

"Draco, Scorpius loves you because you are making his childhood brighter than what your childhood was," Hermione cut him off gently and placed a hand on his cold cheek. "You're his dragon; you were there when he first sat on his toy broom, when he first walked, when he said his first word. You were always there for our boy. If you remember, when you asked me to marry you, you made a promise of being a good husband to me and a good father to our children. I can see how much the circumstances have changed you and I love that. _We love you_."

The Malfoy laughed and placed a kiss against his wife's forehead. "I love you too," he murmured against her skin, when the baby kicked again against his hand. "I love you too sweetie, don't worry," he said with a small laugh and looked at the belly before looking back at Hermione. "Let's go out for dinner tonight? It's a Saturday after all. You can leave Scorpius with the Weaselys and it will be just the two of us tonight."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said. "However I was thinking, why not I ask Harry to pick Scorpius up and take him to Grimmauld Place? Teddy is spending the weekend with him anyways."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco repeated her words and leaned in to kiss her again before they could roll on the bedsheets and under the blanket to make love yet again.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione put on her emerald earrings as soft music filled the silent background. Scorpius was in the room adjacent, playing with his Lego blocks. Draco was yet to return from an urgent meeting which gave her enough time to dress up for her husband.

She smiled to herself as the baby kicked against her stomach. Gently caressing at the spot where her child's foot had been, she said "Looks like you are getting excited too love. Finally we are having a night out with your daddy."

The baby kicked again as Scorpius called out for her and came walking into the room.

He had a folded note in his little hands.

"What's this Scorp?" Hermione asked her son with a smile. "Who gave it to you?"

"Hermes dropped it in my room," Scorpius said before handing his mother the note. "He was peachy so I gave him a chip."

Hermione laughed at her son's word however was glad that he had taken to care for Draco's owl Hermes and had been begging to his parents to buy him a kitten for his birthday.

"Read it!" Scorpius exclaimed in excitement when Hermione only did what her baby boy asked her to.

When Hermione opened the note, her lips tugged into a frown at the sight of her husband's elegant handwriting.

Or rather, it was the content which made her unhappy.

 _Hermione,_ _  
_ _I'm sorry to say that we have to cancel our dinner plan as a last minute work came up for which I have to take a portkey to Bulgaria. It's a day's work and therefore I'll be coming back tomorrow. I promise I'll make it up to you once I return. Give Scorpius and the baby my love._ _  
_ _I love you._ _  
_ _\- D.M_ _  
_  
Scorpius' curious brown eyes looked at his mother in concern as she finished reading the note and took off the glittery earrings she had been wearing.

"Mummy, what happened?" He asked Hermione innocently to which she gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Nothing sweetie, daddy will be out for a night. He's got work," she explained. "So do you still want to go to Uncle Harry's or spend the night with spaghetti and movies?" She further suggested.

It was when the two heard someone at calling out from their fireplace.

"Hermione?" It was Harry's voice. "Are you there?"

Hermione laughed and slowly got on her feet as Scorpius instantly held her hand for support. "He shall live a hundred years," She said before walking out of the room. "I'm here Harry!" she further called out while climbing down the stairs with her son next to her.

She heard no response until she reached the last step to find Harry dressed up in casual pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He gave her a million dollar smile, before his body was tackled off by Scorpius'.

Hermione was glad that her son had taken to like Harry and had always enjoyed his and Teddy's company. On the brighter side, Scorpius was a huge fan of Harry's and always felt on cloud nine whenever he gave him Quidditch lessons on his toy broom.

"Hey there Scorp!" Harry greeted the little boy and scooped up into his arms. "Your mummy is looking pretty isn't she?" He further asked meeting Hermione's eyes and gave her a huge smile.

It was when something fluttered in the brunette's heart; or probably it was the baby kicking.

"My mummy is pretty!" Scorpius exclaimed happily, bringing the two others to laugh. Harry chuckled and walked over to Hermione and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful," He murmured into her ears and stepped back to analyze her appearance again.

"Well," Hermione started as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. "It's nothing," she chuckled. "I dressed up for nothing-"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked instantly and looked back at Scorpius. "Where's daddy Scorp?"

"He isn't coming tonight." The little boy answered and looked at his mother. "Mummy was planning to make me spaghetti when you came uncle Harry."

Harry looked from the boy to his mother who stood with her arms crossed over her belly with a slight tug of frown on her lips. For a moment his heart felt heavy seeing Hermione upset over her cancelled date with her husband. She had definitely dressed up to Draco's liking; she was wearing a sleeveless emerald green knee length dress which fit her snug added with black kitten heels and slight amount of make up on her beautiful face.

She looked beautiful.

"I shouldn't have done all of this," Harry heard Hermione speaking sadly to herself as she got out of her heels. "I wasted my time dressing up for Draco and-"

"Hermione, it's alright." Harry said soothingly and placed Scorpius back on the floor. "Remind me to punch his face when I see him-"

"Uncle Harry no hit daddy!" Scorpius suddenly exclaimed with widened brown eyes. "It is _bad_!"

The two adults laughed while the little boy kept frantically looking from his mother to the visitor. "Mummy, hitting is bad!" He further exclaimed.

Hermione further laughed and shook her head. "Oh Scorp, uncle Harry was just joking." She said with a smile and looked back at her friend. "And I forgot to ask, why exactly are you here?"

Harry realized that he has forgotten the actual reason for coming over to Hermione's place. "Oh that," he muttered. "Actually, I came here to tell that Teddy had cancelled his weekend stay because he's fallen sick. I visited him today and he seemed to do quite well. So I was wondering if it was fine for me to spend some time with this little guy-" he trailed off smiling at Scorpius whose grin widened at the mention of his name.

"You can eat spaghetti with us!" Scorpius suggested happily to Harry and looked back at Hermione. "Can he mummy?" He further asked eagerly, bringing a huge smile on Hermione's face.

She was glad that Scorpius had come to like Harry so easily.

"Of course he can!" Hermione said cheerfully flashing a grin at her friend. "As a bonus, he will cook us spaghetti." She added with a wink as Harry looked at her completely speechless.

"And we can watch Toy Story together!" Scorpius further exclaimed happily as he grabbed Harry's large hand with his tiny ones and started to pull him towards the kitchen. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friend who looked helplessly at her and wondered why she didn't make efforts for patching up with Harry in all these years.

One thing that Hermione knew for sure was that Harry could never say no to any child and would make an amazing father.

* * *

"He's full of energy."

Hermione laughed at her friend's comment, watching her son sleeping peacefully in Harry's arms as the movie credits rolled on the television. After the dinner, they had ended up sitting on the extreme ends of the couch with a super excited Scorpius sitting between the two friends as he casually chatted with Harry and told him about his toy-broom riding stories with his father. Harry couldn't help but willingly look interested in the boy's talk while Hermione just sat there and watched the two of her precious stones interacting with each other. Soon enough, it was Scorpius'call to doze off.

"He was an active baby," Hermione said airily and drew in a huge breath. "He still is; get it from his father."

Harry laughed and nodded as the boy shifted in his arms. "I'm sure he's a bundle of joy," He further murmured. "And your wish came true."

"What wish?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry merely smiled and said "You wished to have a son first."

Hermione then remembered what he meant and smiled dearly at him.

When the two were lovers, Harry had asked her if she ever wanted children, and all Hermione answered wanted that she wished to have a baby boy one day.

He remembered.

The moment she was about to say something, Harry got on his feet and adjusted Scorpius on his hip.

"I'll put him to bed and you relax," He said softly. "Where is his room again?"

"First door on the right from the stairs," Hermione whispered back and watched her friend nod before disappearing away from her sight.

Her life would've been completely different if Harry had decided to stay. He would've been there when her mother died.

He would've probably whole heartedly approved of hers and Draco's friendship and would've asked her to marry her one day.

It would've been their son who he would've put to sleep after their family movie night.

However, all of it belonged to an alternate reality.

Hermione was married to Draco and had mothered Scorpius and her unborn child; Harry was still her best friend.

Even though sometimes she wished that Harry had stayed, Hermione was glad to have Draco as her loving husband and Scorpius as her son.

She would never change her past just because she had her Malfoy men by her side.

"Hermione," Harry's voice broke the brunette off her reverie. "I've put Scorpius to bed." He said as she turned around to watch him scratch the back of his head. "I guess I'll leave-"

"Can you stay?" Hermione asked him softly. "We can talk if you want." She further suggested with a smile. "I'd like to properly catch up with your life in person."

Harry gave out a small laugh and gingerly walked over to the couch to sit next to his friend. At an instant she scooted closer to him.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked her with a smile. "Before you start with your list, give me your feet; you've been complaining about the pain for ages."

Hermione laughed and rested against the pillow on the opposite end of the couch before propping her feet on Harry's lap. She relaxed as her fingers gently started to massage her toes and also as the baby continued to move inside her belly.

"This is nice," She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Her friend chuckled and shook his head. "You don't need to thank me," he said."I need to make it up to you anyways, for all those times I wasn't here." He added playfully as the brunette gave out a small laugh.

"You've made up most of it by spending some time with Scorpius, he adores you." Hermione said as Harry kept massaging her feet.

"He's your son, and I know your happiness is in his," Harry said reasonably. "And you know I can do anything to keep you Harry."

Hermione gave her friend a teary smile. "But what about _you_ Harry? Don't you want children of your own?" She asked him softly.

Harry stopped and gave out a huge sigh. "I'm fine by my own," He answered. "Because I tried to move on with others but I couldn't."

Hermione looked at Harry in awe as he continued. "Once I became a known Quidditch player in the States, of course I had so many girls fawning over me. But you know me Hermione, I never liked fame. It was so hard to find a person who would overlook my fame and loved me for me. And when I finally found someone, she didn't want children and we broke up. The second girl I courted cheated on me with one of my ex-teammates. And the last one well, it was a mutual break up right before I returned to England. At least she understood that I wanted to go back home to those I loved the most; to that one girl I love the most." He looked at her with a sad smile. "But I'm glad that she's happy today and so am I because she is."

Hermione couldn't let her tears being held back at Harry's words.

He was still in love with her.

After all this time.

"I'm so sorry that I left you in the first place," Harry continued. "I know I've said this a thousand times and you've forgiven me. I was foolish, misdirected. And I'm sure you don't realize what you've lost until it's gone. I realized that I'd lost you the day I saw yours and Draco's wedding announcement on the Daily Prophet. Hermione I-"

Harry couldn't complete his words as Hermione started to sob loudly and drew closer to him before wrapping her arms around him. His heart felt heavy at the sight of seeing her in tears; he loved her after all.

And he was foolish enough to profess it to her when she loved another man; her husband.

"You had to let it out Harry and I'm glad you did," He heard Hermione say against his tshirt. "I'm glad that you still love me."

Harry smiled at her words and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry because I can't return the very same feelings because I have a family; a husband who loves me. A son who looks up to him-"

"No Hermione, you don't need to say it. I know you love Malfoy," Harry said softly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm happy living alone and watching you smile everyday; it completes my day."

Hermione cried harder, knowing that Harry wasn't trying to make her feel guilty.

But somehow, she did.

And she didn't know why.

"Maybe it's the hormones," She mumbled and felt the baby kicking against her tummy.

Harry laughed and automatically his hand went to rest on the spot where the baby had kicked. His heart fluttered as the baby kicked again and all of a sudden, a rush of protectiveness came over him.

For the baby, for Scorpius, for Hermione.

Silence then took over the room as two friends once lovers, sat peacefully in each other's embrace knowing that everything was going to change after Harry's admission to Hermione.

Little did he know of her unsaid feelings.

* * *

 **A/N: Hermione's feelings for Harry have kind of started to resurface. She's just confused about them.**

 **Just in case you wanted to know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I know its been ages and my last update was in March and its almost April end.**

 **I was just packed up with depression, exams and my new found relationship.**

 **Anyhow, I managed to write this chapter amidst all of it and I just hope its a comeback after my absence.**

 **And Draco lovers, please do not kill me by the end of this chapter. I beg of you please! I LOVE HIM TOO!**

 **Anyways ... here goes nothing!**

* * *

 _"You must tell her,"_

 _Harry turned around his seat to find a certain blonde Malfoy looking grimly at him._

 _"Ah Malfoy! What brings you here to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked casually an motioned Draco to take the empty seat in front of him._

 _"It's Saturday, I can do whatever the hell I want," Draco replied with a sneer and took the seat. "But that's not the point-"_

 _Harry questioningly looked at his nemesis and sipped on his butterbeer. "Then please enlighten me." He said simply, waiting for an answer._

 _A few minutes passed by in silence and all Harry watched was the change in Draco's facial expressions as he tried to get some words out of his mouth. "I don't have all day," Harry reminded him, which brought a massive look of annoyance on Malfoy's face._

 _"That you've got an offer from the American Ministry Potter," Draco growled, watching Harry's eyes grow big in surprise. "And you're considering it."_

 _Harry started at the blonde who's lips etched into a grim line. He had recently learned from Ginny that Draco had his eyes for Hermione and had turned into one of her close friends. Every time Harry was caught spending his quality time with his girlfriend during the weekends, he always noticed a look of hurt in Malfoy's eyes._

 _It was confirmed that Draco Malfoy out of all the Wizards had feelings for Hermione Granger._

 _But she had fallen for Harry instead._

 _"Potter, answer me!" Draco further demanded. "Are you actually considering it?"_

 _Harry for a moment kept quiet knowing that a part of him wanted to accept the letter. He had always been the one who lived under the stairs and now that Harry had the chance, he wanted to grab it._

 _So yes, Harry Potter was guilty._

 _"Maybe," Harry muttered loud enough for the blonde to listen. "I'm not sure though, I mean Hermione's here, the Weasleys, my home and memories-" he sighed and closed his eyes. "I want to start it all over again Malfoy, I want to start over," he looked into Draco's questioning grey eyes. "So yes, I've been considering it."_

 _Draco's hardened eyes continued to glare at the wizard in front of him; only when they slightly softened after understanding the reasons behind his decision._

 _"Then what about Hermione?" He asked. "In fact what about the Weasleys and your godson Potter? Don't they need you here?"_

 _Harry knew that Malfoy's questions were valid._

 _"I need them too, they are my family," Harry replied. "They are home and sometimes all of us have to go away from home, only for their own sanity. And Hermione," he sighed. "I want her to come with me. She's that one person who I don't want to leave. I love her so much," he then looked at the blonde. "But you know, I have a feeling that she wouldn't agree on joining me because she wants to stay close to her parents. They had been away for a while with a completely different identity. And now when they are back, Hermione doesn't want to miss a single moment with them. I respect her wishes Malfoy, that's why I'm ready to let her go."_

 _Draco remained silent at Harry's words and then understood why his heart aches whenever he saw Hermione with this pathetic excuse of a wizard._

 _He was letting her go so that she could be happy with Potter._

 _Love made him do stupid things for her._

 _"Take care of her for me will you?" Harry sincerely asked Draco. "I've seen the way you look at her."_

 _Malfoy couldn't mask the look of astonishment at Potter's words._

 _"She will be broken at my decision and I want someone to take care of her and love her as much as I do," Harry continued. "And out of all people, I think you're the one to do me this favor."_

 _"But why?" Draco asked when he found his voice. "You've hated me for so long and then I've taunted her for all these years-"_

 _"And yet you became friends with her despite everything," Harry cut him off gently. "If you think that I don't notice things, you're an idiot. You've already made up for many things Draco. Maybe this won't hurt you."_

 _With that, Harry placed the tip on the table and patted Malfoy's shoulder before leaving the local bar. The blonde sat there all stunned, wondering what had happened just mere moments ago._

 _Did Potter just gave him permission to make Hermione fall for him?_

 _Or was it just a chance to prove himself that he had become a better man?_

* * *

Draco's eyes opened in a sudden flash when he realized that he had dozed off on his comfortable seat in his office. He looked around as the digital clock on his table buzzed, reminding him that Hermione would be arriving with Potter any second.

It was the last time Hermione was to be checked before the baby was to be safely delivered into Draco's arms.

Smiling to himself, the blonde straightened up as his mind wandered over the memory which decided to open so many gateways to the past as to how Harry had forgiven Draco.

How could he forget that Potter was the one who left Hermione so that she could be with him?

How could that git think that Draco Malfoy of all could always keep her happy?

"He doesn't know." Draco muttered to himself as the office door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant Hermione, happily smiling her way inside. Behind her followed Harry, who was carrying a half-asleep Scorpius in his arms.

"He wore himself off again," Harry explained glancing at the boy in his arms. "From where does he get all the energy?"

"That's all my doing," Draco said with a smirk and got up to place a kiss on his wife's cheek. "And how are you doing?" He whispered with a smile.

The brunette simply shook her head and sat down on the couch. "The baby has been moving around a lot lately," she answered rubbing her swollen belly. "Trust me Draco when I say that she will grow up to be a Quidditch player like her dad-"

"Wait, you never told me." Harry cut her off with a look of surprise. "Is it a girl?"

"Potter, there is something what we call the _'mother's instinct'_ and that's what Hermione's been having lately." Draco answered for his wife, who nodded in agreement. "And I'm surprised you never told him!" He added giving the brunette a surprised look.

Hermione blushed and looked at her swollen tummy. "I wanted it to be a surprise for others, especially for Harry," she said with a passive smile on her face as she caressed the bump. "Remember when I was with Scorp, how hard was it for Ron to guess that it's a boy?"

"I think she just likes playing around with the godfathers," Draco said with a laugh and looked at the Raven-haired wizard. "Nevertheless, better you than anyone else Potter." He further said with a smirk before he got on his feet.

And all of a sudden, world seemed to spin for Draco.

He caught hold of the arm of his cushioned seat while the other went to clutch his spinning head, while his heart panicked and so many thoughts rushed into his mind. Draco knew that Hermione was there and was crying out for help while Potter caught him before he fell and hit his head on the desk.

The only thought which came into Malfoy's head before he blacked out to his wife calling out her name was- _'They don't have to know it like this.'_

Only that it was too late.

* * *

The next thing Draco knew was his eyes were closed yet he tried to concentrate on the soft murmuring around him. He caught on to Potter's heavy voice and the soft one seemed to be very unfamiliar.

"He never told you?" Draco heard the unknown voice say. "He's been coming here for treatment every Saturday."

 _Oh bugger,_ the Malfoy thought. This blasted healer of his was telling Potter everything.

As in the exact reason of why he ended up in a hospital bed.

"For how long has he been diagnosed?" Harry asked the healer in a very low voice.

Draco could sense hesitation in the healer's behavior; he had gone silent for a few minutes.

"Around six months," the healer finally answered. "I suggested him to inform his family, but you know how this git is Potter; he's a stubborn arsehole."

Potter chuckled humorlessly and all Draco wanted to do was to punch the healer's face. For all this time his secret had been safe and he was planning on letting his wife know a few months after she gave birth.

And all it took him was a fall in his office.

"At least you knew Zabini," Potter spoke again. "Even if I was aware about this situation I would've done anything to help Malfoy. After all, I'm in debt of Hermione's emotions. And they are so happy together-"

Harry suddenly stopped when the two men saw Draco struggling to open his eyes. At an instant, Blaise had started running the physical tests while Harry just stood there with wide eyes as he tried to take the news which he had been given.

And finally when Draco Malfoy decided to see the light, Harry knew what had to be done.

Emerald green clashed with stormy grey ones, and so many questions were exchanged at that moment.

"You've started to have black outs, just as I said in our last appointment," Blaise's voice made Draco look away from Potter. "You might have to start cutting down on your work hours, knowing it will start getting frequent."

Draco went paler at the news, momentarily forgetting that Harry was there in the ward. "But then, who will take care of everything-"

"Malfoy, please for once listen to others." Harry hissed angrily and then looked at Blaise. "Do you mind if we have a moment?"

The healer nodded and exchanged a look with the blonde before quietly exiting the ward. Now when there was no one to disturb, both men knew that there were some questions were to be answered.

Draco dreaded Potter's fury.

He knew the moment he sat on the chair next to the bed he was gonna blast.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco suddenly asked, remembering that his wife was present before he passed out. "And Scorp?"

Harry's face remained straight. "Hermione's dead worried and waiting outside in the lobby. Scorpius is with the Weasleys." He answered as a wave of awkward silence engulfed them.

Draco closed his eyes and waiting for Harry to let out his anger.

It never happened.

Sighing loudly to himself, Draco opened his eyes only to find the other wizard giving him a grim look.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Draco whispered softly.

"What's there to ask?" Harry replied monotonously. "The question is, didn't Hermione _deserve_ to know?"

Draco guiltily looked away, which allowed Harry to continue his talk.

"You are fucking dying of leukemia Malfoy. You barely have another three months!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "Doesn't the wife deserve to know what's wrong with her husband? She loves you for Merlin's sake!"

Draco's eyes filled with tears knowing that Potter was right; he always was right. He should've told Hermione ages ago but-

"I'm sure you never told her because she was pregnant and happy," Harry continued. "And plus there are high chances for her to have a miscarriage after that Cruciatus Curse your bloody aunt hit her with. But didn't you realize how concerned she was? You distancing yourself from her scared her to death!"

"Potter, I know." Draco drawled. "Now will you shut the fuck up and let me speak?"

When Harry quietened, Draco decided it was time that he knew the truth.

"I was diagnosed in November, just two months after you returned," he started. "And I knew that if Hermione was got to know about this, she's be broken. After all, she's carrying our child and then there was Scorp," he paused and gave a small smile. "The last thing I want is for Scorpius to lose me. He's Hermione's shadow and moreover my son. I love him. That's why I kept quiet."

Harry nodded understandingly and looked into those mercuric orbs which were losing its shine behind those tears.

"I thought of telling Hermione but Potter, I was scared that she'd miscarry out of stress; it almost happened when she was pregnant with Scorpius." Draco continued with a shaky whisper. "I'm sure she understood that something was wrong with me and I kept hiding my pain and emotions from her. It was all for my family; for Hermione and for Scorpius."

"When were you planning to tell her then?" Harry cut him off suddenly. "Or was it your intention for her to know on your death bed?"

"I was planning on telling her this week, after she gave birth," Draco replied. "It would be a loss and gain situation so-"

"You do realize that she loves you right?" Harry asked as bile rose up his stomach. "And you were the one she took her wedding vows with."

Malfoy merely laughed and shook his head before closing his eyes again.

"Potter, I know Hermione the best, other than you of course. She's my wife." He said. "And what I'm trying to tell you is that she's truly been in love with you for all this time."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise while his head tried to contemplate Malfoy's words while the blonde merely smirked and continued.

"She was broken you know, after her mother died," Malfoy said with a solemn look on his face. "Hermione had shut the world around her; only only person she wanted was you. And once both of us were together, she couldn't get over you. She tried her best to hate you Potter, but Hermione ended up loving you more. She still loves you."

Harry had no words to utter, in fact for a moment his mind went blank and all he could feel his heartbeat throbbing against his chest.

Hermione still loved him?

 _It was impossible!_

"Potter," Draco's voice brought him to reality. "For all these years I took care of Hermione. Now it's about time I give her back to you. She won't be alone though; my children will also be there and they would want a father figure in their life-"

"I can't do this Malfoy," Harry whispered sadly. "I can't be Scorpius' and the baby's father. That title solely remains with you. And Hermione, she's your wife and-"

"I love her," Draco finished with a small smile. "That's why I'm ready to let her go."

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's words and the two men exchanged a linking look, silently exchanging some words.

Harry recalled his conversation with Malfoy from all those years ago; the one they had in Hogsmeade all those years ago.

Then, it wasn't too easy to let go of Hermione.

And it was going to be hard enough to take her back when she was in love with another man.

Only if Malfoy wasn't bluffing.

All of a sudden the ward opened and the two wizard looked at the door to find Blaise running into the room in urgency.

"Hermione heard your conversation," he said between his panting. "She heard most of it."

Harry and Draco exchanged worried looks only to realize that he wasn't finished.

"She was crying and then all of a sudden she screamed and-" he paused and looked at Draco. "Her water broke, she's been taken to the Maternity Department."

"Go," Draco said immediately to Harry with a pat on his shoulder. "She needs you the most-"

"Well she needs _you_!" Harry retorted.

"I can't go in the condition can I?" Draco asked angrily, pointing at himself. "The only person she will let in at this moment is you Harry. So go now!"

Harry gave the blonde a last glare and did what he was supposed to do.

To let himself into Hermione's heart all over again.


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione screamed in agony as another contraction hit her. She was being stalled by the medi nurse on the comfortable small cot of her ward, while waiting for her healer to arrive and have a good check on the baby and her.

Another fresh set of tears rolled down her face as Draco's words to Harry had started to run through her mind while she was in pain; both physical and mental.

Her Draco was dying within months and she was giving birth to their second child instead of being there with him.

 _How could he not tell her?!_

All along Hermione was aware that something was wrong with her husband however she hadn't expected the problem to be such a big one worth risking his life.

And yet, another contraction hit her.

"Ow!" Hermione screamed in pain.

"Ma'am you'll soon be ready to push," the nurse informed her and gave her a vial of potion. "Meanwhile, please have this pain relieving-"

"You've been saying this to me for the past one hour!" Hermione growled angrily at her. "I just need to-" she stopped and screamed again as the baby kicked harder against the belly. "I want my husband here." She finished softly as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I want _Draco_!"

"Ma'am please relax!" The nurse tried to calm down. "It is impossible for us to bring Mister Malfoy here in his _condition_ -"

"Whatever, I need my husband!" Her open screamed. "I _need_ him!" Her screeches turned into softer sobs at the thought of losing Draco to a muggle disease. "I _love_ him." She further whispered to herself when the two women heard a familiar voice arguing with the healer outside the ward.

"I need to see her!" Hermione recognized this one as Harry's voice which seemed very frantic and urgent. "Draco can't be here and I-"

"Mister Potter, family only," the healer cut him off curtly. "We will keep updating you-"

"I _am_ her family!" Harry shouted. "I'm the family she's got now will you please-"

Hermione's tears stopped flowing all of a sudden at Harry's words only when she realized that she wanted him to be there at this moment of grief.

"Let him in," Hermione said softly to the nurse as another contraction hit her. She cringed and closed her eyes in pain. "Please."

The nurse nodded and walked towards the door when the brunette realized that Harry was gazing lovingly at her through the crack of the door. His emerald eyes were dawned with a look of concern, pity and love.

He then looked at the nurse and then glanced back into the room before muttering a quick thank you and rushing inside the ward. Smiling sadly at the brunette Harry walked over to the cot and kneeled down next to his friend.

"Hey," he said with a smile and took her right hand. "How bad is it?"

All Hermione did was to glare at Harry. "Seriously? Is that all you could ask?" She asked him angrily. "I'm the one in fucking pain here and my husband is sick and isn't here-"

"Hermione you need to breathe," Harry cut her off gently and hesitantly rubbed her back. "I know- I know so much is happening altogether and all of a sudden but, you need to take care of yourself and the baby-"

Harry's words were cut off by Hermione's painful cry as she clutched his free hand for life. More tears streamed down her face bringing her friend's heart to beat faster in concern.

"Then _stay_ ," Hermione murmured once she calmed down. "You stay here with me please!" She then looked desperately at him with her brown doe like eyes which brought tears into Harry's emerald eyes.

Giving her a small smile, he placed an assuring kiss on her forehead before squeezing their entwined hands. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you."

 _I love you_ ; Harry wanted to add after seeing the solemn look on the brunette's face.

He felt like Hermione wanted to say something when the healer walked into the ward with another nurse by her side. She then smiled at Hermione before going under the cover to check on her patient's labor status.

"Alright Hermione, you're ready to push!" She announced before looking at the brunette and giving her a small smile. "This little one seems to be a week early but has a strong heartbeat, from what the checkup says."

Hermione sighed in relief before tightening the hold on Harry's hand. "A fair warning, I might break your hand," she said seriously. "I broke Draco's the last time we were here-"

"It's all fine as long as both you and the baby are fine." Harry said with a smile and squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I know you can do this."

Hermione gave him a teary smile before the last contraction hit her and she screamed out in pain. All of a sudden she started to take deep breaths and squeezed Harry's linked hand so hard that he could feel his bones crack.

"Keep it steady Hermione! You're crowning!" The healer announced happily while the brunette kept taking deep breaths and looked at her friend.

Harry questioningly looked back at her when she screamed and gave another big push, and realized how beautiful Hermione was. He had seen both at her best and the worse, however probably this time there was a faint glow on her face while she cried and screamed while bringing her baby into this world. He understood that Hermione had the pressure of losing her husband to leukemia and she was standing strong for herself and her children.

Harry then vowed to himself, yet again that he was never letting go of her.

"Hermione love," he murmured gently into her ear. "You're almost there," she looked at him tired with swollen eyes. "I know you're tired but you've almost made it."

"Harry, I can't!" Hermione cried. "It's all so-"

"You can, you're Hermione Granger." Harry cut her off with a small smile. "Now push, take deep breaths and push! Don't give up, you're almost there! And I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Hermione nodded and pushed with all her willpower and screamed so loud that they are failed to hear the first cries of the baby.

Hermione panted softly as her tired body fell back on the bed, only to find herself in tears at the sight of the wriggling beauty in front of her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, you've got a baby girl to spoil!" The healer announced and gently placed the baby on her mother's chest. "She's truly beautiful." She further said.

Hermione choked out sobs or happiness as the baby moved her gooey fingers and wriggled closer to her mother's chest. The brunette then traced a finger along the slope of her little nose as a tear rolled off her cheek.

"Hey there Cassie, my beautiful girl." Hermione whispered and then looked at her friend who was gazing at the two women in awe. "Draco wanted to continue the family tradition. Cassie is short for Cassiopeia."

Harry nodded in understanding and realized that he had wanted this one day with Hermione when they were in love, and probably still were. However here he was looking at his friend bonding with her beautiful daughter.

That beautiful daughter who wasn't Harry's but Hermione and her dying husband's.

"Harry, cut the cord." He heard Hermione whisper into his ear. Harry then realized that the nurse was looking anxiously at the couple, holding a wand in her hand.

He looked back at his friend and shook his head. It wasn't his rights to take the first step towards bonding with the baby.

It was rightfully Draco's.

"Harry, Draco isn't here. And no you're _not_ replacing him." Hermione said softly and smiled at her daughter. "You're the next person I'd rather have by my side while I'm giving birth." She further said. "And I know that she wouldn't be less than a daughter to you so please Harry, do the honors."

Harry gave Hermione a sad smile before hesitantly taking the wand from the nurse and soft murmuring the cutting spell. His hand shivered as the umbilical cord separated itself from the baby who winced and then continued to coo against her mother's chest.

"I think we will clean her up and get her back to you," The healer said, gently wrapping the baby in a white cloth and scooping her off Hermione's chest. "We have already removed the placenta and have cast a few pain relieving spells on Mrs. Malfoy, a dose of sleeping potion is to be given to her in a while. I assume both the mother and baby will be under your supervision Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded with a small smile as the healer took the baby away for a checkup before she was returned back to her mother. He sat on the small cot right next to Hermione's whimpering body.

"Draco was supposed to be here," She murmured as a lone tear rolled off her eye. "He- is he _really_ -?"

At an instant she felt being wrapped into her friend's safe embrace and started to sob mercilessly knowing that he was there to comfort her this time.

The fear of losing a loved one was Hermione's weakness; it made her vulnerable, it made her weak. She had already lost her mother and now, losing her husband was something, she couldn't handle.

The only difference from the last time was that now Harry was there to handle her, to take care of her fears, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

To love her unconditionally for the rest of her life.

Hermione's heart froze at the realization that her friend still loved her and she, well she might've buried her feelings for him all this while.

Those forgotten feelings which had started to resurface once again.

And so, she lifted her head to look at him.

Harry didn't realize how close their faces were; only when a sudden touch of her lips on his brought him back to reality. He didn't react, he wanted to oh lord he did.

Only when he found his lips betraying his head as he kissed her back.

All those memories of her soft lips began to rush when only he felt Hermione pull away, when the two felt their moment was interrupted.

The frown on Hermione's face instantly lit up at the sight of her second child cooing in the nurse's arms. The tears of pain which were now falling down her cheeks changed to those of happiness and joy as her daughter was gently placed into her waiting arms. Her heart swelled up of pride and awe as the little girls cooed.

Harry's heart stopped the moment he saw Hermione cradling her newborn daughter. The baby was small and the slightest amount of hair. She had cute rounded cheeks and pouty lips, just like her mother. The nose had a sharp tilt to it; probably the little girl got it from her father.

She was a beautiful little thing.

"Hey there sweetheart, you're finally here," Hermione's soft voice brought Harry back to reality. "You were not supposed to be here yet but you are. And you are extremely gorgeous."

A small smile plastered onto the wizard's face as he watched her friend bonding with the little angel. Even though Hermione was flushed with the aftereffects of a painful labor, she was glowing with happiness and the sadness of losing Draco was kept on the bay.

He leaned in closer to admire the little girl who cuddled deeper into her mother's chest. Harry knew that he was having hard time breathing, especially after the brief kiss he shared with Hermione. However, the little angel mattered more at that moment.

"And Cassie, this is Uncle Harry, your godfather." Hermione murmured softly at her child with a smile. "He is going to take care of you sweetheart. You can always depend on him."

Harry's heart did a flip at her words as the two friends exchanged a knowing look. Knowing he couldn't control the overflow of his feelings, he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Her name is Cassiopeia Rose, isn't it?" Harry murmured against her skin before gently stroking the baby's soft cheek. The girl shifted slightly at his touch before her nimble fingers wrapped themselves around his bigger one.

Hermione smiled widely at the look of awe on Harry's face at the baby's actions. "Well, I know everyone was expecting us to name this little one Rose, only when Draco and I came up with a better option," She explained. "He came up with Cassiopeia while I came up with Lillian, in the honor of your mother." Harry gave her a sad yet a thankful smile. "I know how much you love your mum and you know that I hadn't expected you to ever come back. I wanted a part of you to always be with me. If Cassie were a boy, she would've been Eltanin James Malfoy." She finished.

Harry was touched at her words and actions that he couldn't help but embrace her whole heartedly.

All her actions only meant that she still loved him.

It was a sign.

It was when he finally blurted those three words.

"I love you."

And what surprised him was her response.

"I love you too Harry. I'm not going to deny it anymore."

His ears perked up in shock while he kept holding her and watching his goddaughter open her eyes for the very first time.

He was staring back a pair of beautiful mercuric orbs.

Hermione smiled at her daughter and kept rocking her gently while enjoying Harry's warm embrace. Cassie had Draco's eyes and she was thankful that a beautiful part of her husband would always stay with her forever.

Draco's condition had to be a lie! She was living a horrible dream at the moment!

However, Cassie's birth and Harry's kiss proved that she was in reality.

It was realization dawned over Hermione yet again that her dear husband was dying.

And also she had just professed her feelings to Harry which were left abandoned deep in her heart.

Only Merlin knew how screwed up her life was.

* * *

 **A/N: When was my last update again? Was it in April?**

 **Yes it was *major face palm***

 **Well guess what, I was having a writer's block. Yes, it happened.**

 **And working up till four in the morning designing a freaking shopping complex certainly didn't allow me to do anything I like. I tried ending up this chapter by the start of May but I've been busy with many things!**

 **I've been trying to prioritize pretty hard; trust me.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and I cannot promise when I will be able to post next. So till then, feel free to review and let me know!**

 **And thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite or followed me. I just love you guys! ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes I've been MIA since 8th June and I apologize.**

 **I was just going through a minor writers block with so many things going in my everyday life.**

 **Trust me, being in a relationship isn't easy.**

 **And yeah, Italy was amazing!**

 **And we all saw a stream of great shows at the Olympics!**

 **oh oh! And Suicide Squad!**

 **Alright, that was a glimpse of the three months of my vacations which is soon going to end and I really hope that I get time for writing.**

 **Entering into third year of architecture and all. *facepalm***

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and please feel free to leave me reviews or inbox me regarding this chapter, this story or any of my stories in fact.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a doomed man.

He had done wrong hiding that one secret from his lovely wife; in fact his whole bunch of loved ones and Draco knew they were not going to stop complaining and hating him in doing so.

The last thing he had heard was that Hermione was on the verge of giving birth to their child before his head started to spin and unconsciousness took over yet again.

Oh he hated himself s _o much_ at that moment.

"When is daddy gonna wake up?" He could faintly hear his son's timid question. "Mummy, I'm scared!"

Draco felt something bothering him as Scorpius kept murmuring sadly. However what caught his attention was the soft cooing of a baby from a distance.

"Daddy will wake up soon Scorp, he's sleeping." He heard his wife reply in a soft yet broken voice. "He will be up to meet you and Cassie. Let him rest for now sweetie."

He felt something strike into his heart at his wife's broken voice and wanted to do nothing but pulling her into his waiting arms and assure that he was going to stay with his family forever.

Only if it was true.

A small moan escaped his mouth before Draco heard his son shuffling on the bed next to him. Slowly, the older Malfoy managed to open his eyes only to find himself being curiously stared by his son, who's chocolate orbs were bloodshot and tears didn't fail to stop falling off them.

"Daddy! Daddy I thought you were dead!" Scorpius cried jumping on to his father's body and hugged him as hard as he could. "Uncle Blaise- he - he was telling mummy that you don't have time!"

Draco couldn't help but wrap an arm around his son's small form while catching his weeping wife from the corner of his eye. His eyes finally invited those unwanted tears as he watched Hermione silently shedding tears while sitting in that uncomfortable wheelchair.

And yet again, there was a small cry from his right.

Scorpius' eyes trailed his father's to the cradle where his newborn sister was lying while she cried her lungs out. Slowly scrambling off his father, he gingerly walked over the cradle and shook it gently while cooing at the baby.

"Daddy is up Cassie, I told you." Scorpius told his sister. "He looks okay."

Draco laughed at his son as a lone tear slipped off his eye. Scorpius was being a responsible brother already. The Malfoy knew that he didn't have to worry much about his daughter after he was gone.

Looking back at his wife, he gave her a sad smile to which she frowned and looked away. Draco's heart ached at her behavior and wished that he could get on his feel and pull her close, however now he knew he couldn't afford to.

 _Both knew._

He watched silently as Hermione gingerly got off the wheelchair and slowly waddled towards his cot. She held out her hand, which Draco immediately took and slowly sat up comfortably.

"Hermione," Draco murmured as his wife kept ignoring his gaze and brought a pillow for his back to rest on. "Please listen-"

"Scorp, do you want to sit up with daddy?" Hermione asked her son, ignoring her husband. The little boy nodded excitedly and ran up to the cot before snuggling into his father's warmth.

Draco's heart kept getting heavier as Hermione kept a distance away from him. Sure Scorpius tried to help by talking childish gibberish, however the little boy's attempts were of no help.

His eyes fell again on the cradle where his newborn kept cooing softly and Hermione didn't fail to notice.

Waddling over to where her newborn cooed, she gently scooped the little bundle into her arms and smiled brightly at the baby. Draco's heart thudded harder against his ribcage with every step his wife took towards the bed. The moment she came to stand inches away from him, Draco couldn't help but feel like an excited child while eyeing at the baby in Hermione's arms.

The brunette merely smiled at her husband as he feebly brought out his arms to hold his newborn, while her son grinned from ear to ear as the baby was gently placed into Draco's waiting arms. What brought her heart to painfully clench was the look of awe on her husband's sickly face as he carefully examined their daughter's features; the baby was truly a beauty after all.

"Hey there Cassiopeia, my beautiful baby girl!" Draco gently murmured taking in his daughter's baby breath. He gave out a small laugh as the baby responded with a gurgle and shifted slightly in her snug blankets. "I see you've got my nose," He further commented stroking the slope of Cassie's nose. "That's kind of disappointing because I'd rather want you t have your mummy's nose than mine." He finished with a laugh and looked at his wife who just stood there with tears in her eyes. Their eyes exchanged many unsaid words when a knock on the door broke their moment.

Three pairs of eyes averted towards the door to find Harry standing rigidly at the room entrance.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I'm here for Scorp," Harry said looking at the little boy. "Come on buddy, it's your time for nap." He further said apologetically to the boy who frowned at him.

"But-but daddy just woke up!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I need to tell him-"

"Scorp, Uncle Ron is waiting for you outside," Hermione gently cut her son's tantrums with a smile. "He said that he will get you back later in the evening before supper and let you sleep here with daddy if possible." She finished with promising words that brought Scorpius' eyes to widen and the look at his sister. Sighing, the little boy placed a sloppy kiss on his father's cheek followed by a small kiss on the baby's forehead. Getting down the cot with Harry's help, he then gave his mother a hug and left unwillingly left the room with his uncle.

The moment of awkward silence and unsaid words was broken by the baby's soft coos which averted both the parents' attention towards her. Draco's heart stopped the moment his little girl opened her eyes for him.

"She's got my eyes," He murmured in awe and gently kissed his daughter's forehead and looked at his wife. "Hermione she's beautiful. She looks just like you. I-I couldn't ask for more."

Hermione then openly allowed tears to roll off her eyes as she took the seat next to the cot dearly looking at two of her loved ones as they bonded. It was a sad yet happy sight knowing that Draco wouldn't be here for long.

That thought caused her to sob loudly.

Draco's eyes clouded with concern as his wife continued to cry freely. He looked at the baby who curiously kept eyeing at him and then gently snuck a hand to cover Hermione's.

"Love, please don't," He requested quietly which only caused Hermione to sob louder. "I-"

"Draco you could've told me, it wouldn't have hurt anyone!" Hermione retorted and wiped her tears. _"I_ had all the rights to know!"

"I know sweetheart, I know." Draco said softly while rocking the baby in his arms. "I wanted to tell you so many times but, you were pregnant with this little one and after we almost lost Scorpius I-" He paused and looked at his daughter who's little eyes had started to droop. "I was scared it would happen again Hermione. My aunt almost ruined your health and I knew you couldn't handle this news. You gave birth a week earlier than expected- that was the outcome."

Hermione had no reply to his answer because she knew that her husband was right. When she was pregnant with Scorpius, her father had met with a major road accident. She stressed and almost miscarried; Scorpius was a strong boy after all or else he would've made it four months earlier.

"Hermione, she's asleep." Draco whispered and smiled at the sleeping bundle, before placing a gentle kiss on her head and passing her to his wife. The brunette rocked her slowly before placing her back into the cradle and took the seat next to Draco's cot yet again.

"Love, come here," The blonde man cooed at his wife and gave her a teary smile before she could sit next to him on the bed. The moment he wrapped an arm around her fragile form, Hermione couldn't help but let her tears express her agony and pain. Burying her head into Draco's neck, she spoke.

"There must be something which can save you," She said. "I'm sure it's not too late-"

"Hermione, I was diagnosed back in November and it was too late for proper treatment," Draco explained. "Blaise tried hard sweetheart, he found so many ways to cure me, but he failed each and every time-"

"You can't just leave your children like that!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "Have you thought about Scorpius? How would he react if he got to know that his daddy won't be there to see him off to Hogwarts on his first day or to teach him Quidditch? And Cassie, who's going to protect her from boys, pamper her to death?" She sobbed harder. "And what about me?" He asked softly. "I've already lost so much. I can't afford to lose you too."

All Draco did was to smile sadly and hold her close and place a kiss on her hair. He knew all these questions were going to show up and had all the answers ready at the tip of his tongue.

"You know, all those years ago before Potter left, I confronted him about the letter he got from the American Ministry," Draco started. "I was furious you know, because I was falling so hard for you and I knew how much you loved Potter. I knew you'd be heartbroken if he left and so you were. Po-Harry had seen all of it coming. He wanted to take you with him but he also knew that you loved your parents and you didn't want to leave them just right after you found them. He knew the consequences of him leaving; he knew I had feelings for you," Their eyes then met in a gentle gaze. "Hermione, it was very hard for Harry to leave and it was hard for you too. He gave me a chance to express my hidden feelings for you and I did. Look where we are now. You've given me so much of happiness Hermione; our beautiful children, love, everything. I took care of you when he wasn't there because I love you. What makes you think that Potter wouldn't do the same for me? For you?"

Hermione was stunned at her husband's revelation about Harry wanting to take her with him and start a new life together. He had hinted her about such things before he left but Hermione was a fool not to realize that.

And after the kiss they had shared after Cassiopeia's birth followed by-

Hermione's eyes widened in realization as her husband smiled wildly and continued.

"You still love him." He stated casually. "I don't blame you love, it's alright. Just for you to know, which I'm sure you already do, Potter is still head over heels for you. I've had a talk with him already and I've understood that he was always the man for you. Our children need a father figure in their life and he's the right one to take up the place. He loves you Hermione, more than I can ever love you. And he loves Scorpius. I'm sure Cassie will grow up to be his little girl and break rules like her mother and father." He finished with a laugh.

Hermione laughed with him and shook her head. "She will always be your little girl Draco. And you will always remain Scorp's and Cassie's father," Hermione spoke against his neck. "Nothing will change that Draco. And neither does my love for you. I might've kissed Harry in the heat of the moment after I gave birth earlier today but-" She saw Draco giving her a sheepish look. "I'll always love you."

Draco nodded and leaned in as their lips met for a kiss. They had shared many before through their dark and happy times however this one signified so many incomplete promises and that one which lovers share before they part.

For Hermione, it was going to be hard to let Draco go, but she was aware that a certain someone was going to wait for her even if it took a century and there was nothing to rush about.

Draco was ready to let go of his wife because he was in love and he knew she and his children would be in safe hands once he was gone.

He knew that Harry Potter would take his responsibilities seriously when it came to gain back Hermione's trust completely and making her fall for him allover again.


End file.
